A long way from home
by Bexxi86
Summary: A young girl is pulled into Middle Earth by the Valar, needing help to correct events that shouldn't have happened. With the help of a couple handsome dwarf princes, she might figure out a little more about herself as well. Will she succeed in her own quest, or will it all be too much?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Hobbit or any of it's characters. I do own my OC :)**

I was just another normal girl from a small town. At least, that's what I _used _to be. A girl in love with writing and reading on the eve of her 21st birthday. Everything was normal... Until I fell asleep the night before my birthday.

At first, it was a normal sleep, like any other, until _they _showed up. The Valar. I was convinced it was a part of my dream because I, like any other avid reader, was a huge fan of Tolkien and often fantasized over the amazing world he created. Somehow, it felt strangely real though.

"You are not of our world, however, you are needed in Arda. We have foreseen events that cannot take place, and you must be the one to save _them_. When you wake, you must only tell Gandalf of your true nature, and that we have sent you. Lord Elrond will inquire as well, and you may tell him. Wake now, and may luck be on your side." It felt like a strange way to end a dream, but sure enough I felt my heavy lids fluttering open as I woke with a pinching headache.

When I opened my eyes, I blinked a few times then screamed, for standing above me was Gandalf the Grey and two young Dwarf princes.

"Gandalf, she wakes!" One of the boys said excitedly, but I was too petrified to even pay attention to who. All I knew was that I was not in my bed, or on my own planet anymore. _Bloody hell, I was really in Middle Earth!_

I struggled to sit up correctly, seeing as the two dwarves were hovering over me. When I finally managed, I saw that I was laying in mud, my clothes ripped and torn.

"You look to have had quite the struggle, my dear, are you alright?" Gandalf asked kindly as someone laid a cloak over me. I nodded. "May I ask what happened?"

"I don't quite remember..." I trailed off, making a look at the two dwarves before looking back at him, hoping he would get my hint.

"Fili, Kili, would you so kindly scout the area to make sure there are no unfriendlies?" The two gave each other a quick glance before nodding and walking away. I was glad he had taken my hint and sent them away even just for a moment. "Now may you answer my question?"

"I was sent here by the Valar. I'm not of this world, but they came to me, saying that I was needed here to change certain events that weren't meant to happen. I know of your quest and I was sent to help. They told me to only tell you and Lord Elrond." I spoke quickly before the two could come back. His eyes went wide when he could tell I was speaking the truth.

"If that is the Valar's request then I shall grant it. Though I must say, Thorin will not be happy about this. What is your name, my lady?" Gandalf replied. I thought about my name, Rebecca, knowing that it wouldn't really be something used in Middle Earth.

"Bekah," I squeaked out, hoping it would sound authentic. It had always been a nickname and it sounded more... Acceptable.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Bekah. I am Gandalf the Grey." He said, standing tall. It was at that moment that Fili and Kili came back. I took the moment to actually look at them. Honestly two of the most handsome beings I had ever seen in my life, dwarf or not.

"The area is clear, Gandalf." Fili told Gandalf. I tried to stand, but felt strangely weak, and small. I was about the same height as the two dwarfs, maybe a tiny bit shorter, but Gandalf towered over us all. As I stood, I felt lightheaded and began to fall, only to be caught by strong arms. I opened my eyes barely to see it was Kili who had caught me and was now holding me in his arms bridal style. My inner fangirl was going wild, but I couldn't even bring myself to think of such things when my head was spinning wildly.

"Carry her, we must bring her with us, for she is an important part of this quest now and _must _be protected." Gandalf told Kili and Fili, who were now looking up at him in confusion.

"I thought..." Fili began but Gandalf cut him off by walking past the huskily.

"Now is not the time nor place, Master Dwarf." Gandalf replied, effectively shutting up the elder brother.

I felt oddly comfortable in the arms of the younger brother as I breathed in his unique musk. It was intoxicating and I felt myself unintentionally turning my head further into his chest as he walked. I kept my eyes closed, but my unsteady breathing was enough to tell him I was still awake.

"May I ask your name?" He whispered to me, quiet enough that the others couldn't hear, and I gave him a small smile.

"Bekah." I muttered as I opened my eyes just a little to look at him. He was intriguingly handsome, even more so than I had imagined as I had read the books. His long dark brown hair sat just below his shoulders, one single clasp in the back. He had a rough stubble, but it was perfect on him, even if it wasn't as full as most dwarves. His eyes, hazel, glazed in the moonlight as we moved forward into the night.

"Kili, at your service, Lady Bekah." He whispered, winking to me. I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks as he spoke. Attempting to hide my face, I buried it further into his chest. I felt myself drift off, only to be woke in a much different environment.

A hobbit hole, filled with 12 dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard. The dwarves were singing their infamous song, 'Blunt the Knives'.

I sat up on the couch I had been placed upon, realizing I was still wearing Kili's cloak, which smelled of him. When their song was over, I saw Kili look over at me, eyes widening when he saw that I was awake. He quickly rushed to my side as I sat up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quickly and I smiled at him.

"Much better now. It must have been exhaustion. Though I dare say, I may need some new clothes." I said, looking underneath the cloak at my tattered clothing, laughing.

"Gave us quite a scare, but Gandalf said as much. You missed dinner, but I am sure we can get you something, as well as new clothes, though they may be a bit big." Kili responded. I was glad he wasn't asking me about what happened, because at this point I wasn't sure what to say.

"I am fine for now, though the clothes sound good." I said quickly, remembering that if they had finished the song, Thorin wasn't far behind it. I needed to look somewhat presentable for that. He nodded his head and ran to a bag, grabbing a pile of something and bringing them back to me quickly. By this point, I was already standing much easier than before. I gave him a kind smile and he pointed me the nearest room to change. I walked to the room and closed the curtain.

Quickly removing the tattered remains of my clothing and throwing them in the trash, I began to dress in the new set of clothes. As he said, they were a bit big, and I could smell his scent on them, it was obvious they were his. It was a dark green tunic and pants with a fur vest jacket. Luckily the pants fit well enough that they didn't fall off. I slipped my boots back on and looked at myself in the mirror.

My long burgundy hair must have been strange to the people of this time, seeing as it was dyed. It was also tangled and matted with leaves and mud. I frowned at it then looked down at my new clothing. I truly looked like I belonged in Middle Earth now, possibly even as a beardless dwarf!

I walked out, only to find the entire group of dwarves and the others gathered by the front door, all heads now looking toward me as I walked out of the room. I froze, seeing that Thorin was with them now. I quickly looked to Gandalf for assistance.

"And who may this be, Gandalf, you made no mention of others." Thorin said as he made his way through the crowd to face me directly.

"This is Lady Bekah. She will be joining us on our quest as a request from those higher than myself." Gandalf replied. Thorin's look, one of disapproval, was unsettling.

"May I speak with you privately, Gandalf?" Thorin asked in an angered tone before walking back outside.

* * *

**dun dun dun... Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if there are many mistakes- I'm writing with a broken wrist and it makes typing a bit difficult! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OC.**

_**Previously-**_

_"May I speak with you privately, Gandalf?" Thorin asked in an angered tone before walking back outside._

As they exchanged words loudly outside, Fili and Kili came up to me. "Thank you for the clothes." I told Kili and Fili shot him a look with raised eyebrows.

"Apparently Gandalf is adamant on you joining us, so we are here to welcome you to the company!" Fili said.

"Oh, and introduce you!" Kili finished as they dragged me along up to the other dwarves.

They first brought me to the oldest looking dwarf with long white hair. He bowed deeply and looked up at me with a smile.

"Balin, at your service."

"Bekah, at yours." I said bowing back. Next was his brother Dwalin. He was quite intimidating. After that was Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. I, of course, already knew them from the books, but I just pretended to be oblivious and smiled as I met each one.

After about twenty minutes, Gandalf and Thorin appeared back inside. Thorin gave me another look of disapproval before turning to Balin.

"Draw up another contract for the girl." He said before going to sit at the table. Apparently Gandalf had gotten through to him but he clearly wasn't happy about it. Fili and Kili each grabbed me by the shoulder and raised their eyebrows. I knew most of them were highly confused by my presence, but I couldn't care. I was still in my dream land state of unbelieving. Soon, after the dinner discussion was over, I was handed a long contract by Balin, who showed me where to sign. Directly underneath his and Thorin's signatures. I signed without hesitation.

Bofur was busy tormenting Bilbo about Smaug and I looked up just in time to see him faint. I couldn't help but giggle as the dwarves moved him to his bed. Soon I was ushered into the living room where I sat between Fili and Kili on the couch, listening intently as Thorin begun singing.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold, _

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old. _

_We must away 'ere break of day,_

_To claim our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread, _

_The trees like torches, blazed with light." _

By the end, all had joined in and I even found myself humming along, tears building in my eyes as I saw the pain in theirs as they sang of their homeland being destroyed. I hadn't even realized I had my head laying on someone's shoulder, looking up to see it was Kili.

The next morning, we woke early and left quickly, the rest of the company sure that Bilbo wasn't coming, but i knew better.

"I say the burglar won't show." Nori said confidently.

"10 coins says he will!" Bofur shouted as he climbed on the pony.

"We only have 16 ponies and we need at least one to carry goods. You'll have to ride with someone, lass." Balin told me.

"She can ride with me." I heard that familiar voice say from behind me, and I smiled, trying to hide my blush.

I walked over to his pony and attempted to get up, failing. He held his hand out for me to grab and listen me up onto the pony easily.

"I say he will." I said confidently.

"Nay, he won't." Gloin said over the others.

"I say he will join us." I felt Kili's voice as it vibrated down my spine, sending chills down my arms.

We began riding and I smirked when not even ten minutes later, Bilbo Baggins came running up holding the contract in his hands, screaming that he signed it. I almost had to duck when Fili threw his brother a bag of coins, but at the last second, I reached my hand up and grabbed them, looking back at Kili winking before placing the purse of gold in his hand.

"Lucky catch." He whispered in my ear, as I felt him sliding the purse of gold coins into _my _pocket.

"Thank you for the clothes, I know they are yours." I whispered back at him. I felt him lean closer to me.

"And how do you know that?" He asked with a smirk. I laughed quietly and looked over my shoulder at him.

"They smell like you." I said smiling, and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Is that good or bad?" He asked hesitantly and I started laughing a little louder, not noticing Fili looking over at us smiling as he shook his head.

"Good, very good." I murmured as I leaned my body back into his. I felt so comfortable with him that it was almost hard to grasp. I felt like I had known him forever. Which brought me back to reality.

I _did_ know him. I knew his fate, and that of his brother and uncle. And I knew at that second that I could _not _let that happen. _Ever. _Even if it meant giving my own life. These boys had so much to live for, and I couldn't let them be robbed of it so early in life. Even Thorin, who probably hated me and cared nothing if I lived or died, deserved a chance to see his kingdom be rebuilt.

I sighed heavily and banished the thoughts of death from my mind. Right now they were all alive and happy and I wanted it to stay that way. For some reason I felt connected to the younger dwarf prince and I wanted to relish in that feeling while I had the chance. I was still wondering if this was all a dream, but the pain in my legs as we rode the pony for hours straight said otherwise. You didn't feel that kind of pain in dreams.

Even though it felt like my thighs were on fire as we stopped for the night, I didn't show my discomfort at all, knowing that it would only show me as a weakness. The company didn't really like me yet and they probably viewed me as being a burden just because I was a girl.

Luckily, I had grown up with outdoors survival skills, having gone hunting, fishing, camping, and even backpacking several times. I knew how to use a bow, though I hadn't in a long time. I also knew how to use a sword, though I hadn't ever used _real _swords in practice. I knew martial arts, being a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. But I also knew the things in this world were much more dangerous then back home. And I didn't carry any weapons.

We had found a flat spot on the top of a cliff side to camp for the night, and luckily I had managed to _borrow_ a sleeping roll from Bilbo's home. It looked enough like the other's that I hoped it would go unnoticed. As I unrolled it, I felt someone's presence behind me.

"Who'd you manage to knick that from?" I recognized the voice as Fili's as he spoke behind me. I froze instantly, thinking I had been caught. "Don't worry, Kili and I won't tell the hobbit." He said winking as he unrolled his own bedroll beside mine and Kili's on the other side of me. Okay, so I was sleeping in between the brothers. Just like last night.

"Speaking of Kili, where is he?" I asked, looking around as I sat down on my bedroll. He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He went to check the ponies, should be back in a moment. You and my brother seem to be quite comfortable around each other." Oh no. He just had to bring it up.

"I don't know why, but yes, I do feel quite comfortable around him. Is it a problem? Do the others mind?" I asked in a hushed tone quickly, worried that I may have been doing something wrong.

"No, no. It's truly anything _but_ a problem. And the others are quite glad you are keeping Kili occupied, because It saves them from his crazy pranks. It was merely an observation from a brother." Fili replied, ending it there because Kili was walking towards us.

"Not that I mind, but why am I finding a pattern in sleeping between the two of you?" I asked curiously, honestly not minding in the slightest.

"Because you, my lady, need to be protected. And who better to protect you than us?" Kili answered, smiling at me as he sat down next to Fili and I against the stone wall.

"And who says I cannot protect myself?" I asked.

"Not that we doubt your abilities," Fili started.

"Because we don't," Kili chimed in.

"It's just that we haven't seen them, and you don't have any weapons." Fili finished with Kili nodding his head. I reached my arms around both of the boys shoulders pulling them in close like a huddle.

"Who says I don't?" I whispered to them before bringing my hands back in front of me, revealing two daggers that I had just nicked from them without them even knowing. They looked down at the daggers then both put their hands up to their hoods where they were hiding, realizing they were gone.

"How did you—," Fili began but Kili cut him off.

"She's good, brother, we should have brought her as the burglar instead!" Kili said excitedly. I just laughed and attempted to give the daggers back.

"No, keep them, you do need a way of defending yourself and you earned them fair and square." Fili said with Kili agreeing. I said my thanks and tucked them in each boot.

"How did you even know where we hid them?" Kili asked curiously. I smirked at him and brushed my hair from my face.

"A woman never tells her secrets, but I will tell you that I am very observant. Like how I notice that Ori draws and documents everything in his journals. Nori is excellent at getting information, Bofur loves his flute, Bombur loves his food, Bifur can only speak in ancient Khuzdul and Iglishmek, and your uncle _hates_ me." I said truthfully. They didn't need to know the specifics of _how _I knew all of those things, just that I was very observant. Their eyes widened as I revealed all the information.

"Very observant indeed, though I don't think Uncle hates you, he just doesn't like any changes in plan. Now, what have you observed about us?" Kili asked curiously.

"Well, Kili, you are clearly the archer in the company. You are also the youngest, even though Ori looks younger. You and Fili are the jokesters, and always have each other's backs. You both are reckless and brave, and very loyal." I told them, who looked surprised and in awe at my observations of them.

* * *

**Well? Let me know what you think... REVIEW. -Bex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

"If I am the youngest then how old are you, my lady?" Kili asked and I froze for a second when I realized something. Today was my birthday! AH! I was 21! I couldn't tell them that, because it wouldn't make sense. Thinking quickly, I chose 80 because it was the dwarves equivalent to 21.

"It's not very polite to ask a lady her age!" I said before laughing at seeing his scared expression. "No, it's fine. Today is actually my birthday. I had forgotten until just now. I am 80 today." I told him.

"Today is your birthday? Fee, don't you get a braid for your 80th birthday?" Kili spoke. I looked at him curiously.

"Aye, brother, dwarven tradition." Fili responded. I looked up at them with curiosity. "As a lass, you get to choose who you want to do the braid. Kili did mine." Fili said as he showed me an intricate braid in his hair. I smiled and I knew who I wanted to do mine. I turned to Kili and gave him my best innocent smile.

"Kili, would you do me the honor of giving me my first braid?" I asked him, blushing as I said it. For some reason my cheeks were more red than not as of late. He looked at me with wide eyes and smiled brightly, as if I had just presented him with a present.

"Really, you want me to do it?" He asked with a surprised voice.

"Yes, I do believe that I do." I said honestly. I saw Fili flash us a big smile and started shaking his head, laughing silently.

"Then come here." Kili said, opening his legs for me to sit in between them. I scooted over so that I was resting in between his legs and sank a little bit lower so that he could see over my head. Within seconds I felt his fingers running through my hair and it was the most calming feeling in the world. It was as if all my worries drifted away as he began winding my hair into a large intricate braid. He had decided to do the same type as both he and his brother had, which pulled the top half of my hair away from my face, joining in a braid in the back. I felt relief at the lack of hair in my face, I could actually see something!

When he was finished, he pulled a large metal clasp from his belt, the same as what he and Fili wore, and clasped it around my braid firmly. I reached up and felt it, before I felt my eyes closing from being in such a peaceful state for so long. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep, leaning on Kili until I was woken up by a screech in the distance.

I woke up with a start, looking around for any signs of danger, relaxing when I found none. As I leaned back, I realized that I was still in between Kili's legs and blushed deeply, quickly moving back to my own bedroll.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked about the screeching sound.

"Orcs, there will be plenty of them out there, the lowlands are crawling with them." Fili replied to Bilbo.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, clearly getting worried.

"Throat-cutters. They attack in the dead of the night silently. No screams, just blood, lots of blood." Kili replied before him and Fili looked to each other and chuckled lightly at successfully scaring the hobbit. I had known it was coming, but being here made things a bit different.

"You think a night raid by Orcs is funny?" Thorin chose to speak, glaring at his nephews who immediately shut up.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili replied, hanging his head in shame.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin replied, turning back to look out over the cliffside.

"Don't pay any mind to him laddy, Thorin has more reason than most to hate Orcs." Balin began to tell us all the story of Thror and the Battle of Azanulbizar, with the Pale Orc, Azog. I already knew the story, but I listened intently, watching Fili and Kili's expressions as they changed to ones of protectiveness throughout the story.

"And what happened to the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asked, and Thorin turned back around.

"The filth was slain in battle long ago." Thorin replied. All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head. The same one from my dream when I was sent here. _'Tell him the Pale Orc lives, that you have seen him. That it was he whom slaughtered your family.' _It was the Valar.

"You're wrong. The Pale Orc, Azog, lives. I've seen him, the one without an arm. He slaughtered my family." I told him, just as the Valar had said. I stood, walking over to him as he stared at me with such an intensity that I could hardly breathe. Fili and Kili were staring at me in shock as well.

"Azog lives?" He asked me in a whisper as we walked away from the company, him dragging me, looking for answers.

"Yes. He has a metal rod impaled in his missing arm, the one that _you cut off."_ I told him, remembering the description of the Pale Orc.

"You say he slaughtered your family?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, they thought me as dead, I only woke when Gandalf found me. As far as I could tell, they do not know of your quest, but are looking for you. My family died because they did not say a word." I told him, making it up as I went. To make it look authentic, I had tears in my eyes. I truly did miss my real family back home, but I had never felt as if I belonged on Earth anyways.

"Then they died an honorable death, protecting their king. May I ask their names?" Thorin asked, standing tall. I quickly thought on the spot.

"Berin, son of Rerin, and Revka of Erid Luin." I thought, making suitable names. Apparently I was now classified as a dwarf. Or at least a beardless dwarf. Maybe I could be classified as some type of half-breed. I would have to ask Gandalf later.

I thought back to my mom and dad and felt the tears welling up in my eyes again, this time too much to hold back.

"Gandalf told me that you are very important to this quest. I know better than to ask why, but I can see now that your presence is not a burden." Thorin replied, placing a single hand on my shoulder as he walked away. I stayed, looking over the cliffside at the river below. Until I heard someone walk up behind me. I kneeled as if to tie my boot and quickly pulled a dagger, spinning to place it against the persons neck. Realizing who it was with his hands raised in defeat, I quickly removed it and put it back in my boot.

"Well, at least I know you can protect yourself with my dagger, though I'm not quite an enemy." Kili said laughing as he lowered his hands.

"Next time be sure to make a sound identifying that your not, please?" I asked as I laughed back, wiping the left over tears from my eyes.

"And miss seeing you in action again? Never." He said smiling. "Did my uncle make you upset?" He asked, noticing my puffy red eyes.

"No, I am just starting to remember, and remembering hurts because it is the truth. And the truth is that I am alone in this world now." I said, feeling my eyes cloud over again. I quickly tried to blink the tears away, but they wouldn't leave.

"You're not alone, I promise you that." Kili said, pulling me in for a gentle embrace. I melted into him, needing the hug more than anything else at that moment. As we pulled apart, I felt much better.

"Thank you for the braid, it feels amazing, and now I can see again!" I said as we walked back towards the camp. "I would have thanked you earlier but the feeling of you playing with my hair was so relaxing that it put me to sleep. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you again." I said, rambling with a blush running across my cheeks once again.

"I don't mind, and I am honored to be the one who you asked." He told me as we walked over to our bedrolls and laid down, Fili turning over to look at us.

"You alright?" Fili asked seeing my tear stained cheeks.

"Much better now." I said, smiling towards Kili.

"Good, we all better get some sleep, Thorin said we wake early tomorrow." Fili replied.

I was dead asleep minutes later. The next morning I woke before the rest, minus Gandalf, who I needed to speak with anyways. I tiptoed silently over to him, careful not to wake the boys.

"Good morning, Lady Bekah." Gandalf said as he looked over the cliffside, not even turning to know it was me.

"Morning, Gandalf." I said back to him as I took my spot next to him.

"I believe you and Thorin had a discussion of your parentage last night, am I correct?" Gandalf asked. I raised my eyebrows at him. "You are not the only one the Valar speak with." He winked at me.

"Yes, but I wanted to ask, how am I supposed to explain being a beardless dwarf?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I suppose you are not fully dwarf then. You must be half fae, which would explain your hair color and quick reflexes." He said, winking at me again. "And seeing as you are half fae, you are a rarity, as there are very few left in Middle Earth. You will be treasured by many." He finished. Before turning to wake up the rest, he gave me one last smile and wink.

I walked back over to Fili and Kili, shaking them both to wake up and laughing when they shot up from their sleep, looking around. After they realized it was only me, I smirked at them, throwing each of them an apple before rolling up my bed and walking away to place it back on the pony.

Soon we were back on the trail, and it was raining. Heavily. I was drenched to the core, though I was glad the jacket Kili had given me had a hood as well. He was soaked as well sitting behind me on the pony, the rest of the company complaining about the rain as we trotted forward. My legs were still sore from the day before, but it was slowly getting easier.

"Gandalf, cant you do anything about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"No, Master dwarf. It is raining and will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather then I suggest you find another wizard." Gandalf replied.

They then went on to talk about the five wizards, and I cringed at Sauroman's name. Soon, we came upon the ruins of a farmhouse.

"We will make camp here tonight. Fili, Kili, watch the ponies." Thorin said as we all dismounted and tied the ponies up to graze. After eating my own stew, I offered to bring the boys some as well, Bilbo trailing behind me.

When we got to them, they were standing there staring at the ponies. I automatically knew what was happening.

"What's wrong," Bilbo asked, noticing the boy's worried expressions.

"We were supposed to be watching the ponies." Kili replied.

"And?" Bilbo asked quickly.

"We had 16 of them." Fili replied.

"Now there's 14." Kili finished. I looked out at where they were grazing, seeing a light in the distance.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know... -Bex**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING! -**

* * *

"Looks like something big knocked over these trees." Bilbo said as he looked at one of the overturned trees.

"There's a light over there!" I said as I noticed the light in the distance. We all approached it silently, seeing the large mountain trolls.

"Look! There's the ponies, I think they are going to eat them! Someone should do something!" Bilbo said as he pointed at a gate with the ponies in it.

"Yes, you should!" Kili said, pushing him out towards the trolls.

"You are our burglar after all." Fili said.

"Don't worry we are right behind you, if you need help hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Kili said, pushing him further.

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a —," Bilbo looked back and the boys were gone. They had taken off to alert the others, Kili trying to drag me with them, but I refused to leave. I motioned for Bilbo to come back to me. He did so silently.

"You go to the ponies and try to find a way to get them out. I will distract them if need be." I told him he nodded at me and crept over to the ponies. I walked slowly behind the trolls as they talked to each other. Bilbo walked over behind the other, pointing to the large saw in its trousers. He was attempting to get it out when the troll grabbed him and used him as a personal tissue.

"Oi! Look what came out of me ooter!" The troll said, holding up Bilbo. It was disgusting.

"What is it, can we eat him?" The other asked. "We can try! What are you?" They asked Bilbo.

"A burglar-hobbit," he corrected himself.

"A burglarobbit?" I took the moment to make my entrance, by throwing one of my daggers at the arm that was holding Bilbo, effectively making them drop him, but unfortunately making the other pick me up instead.

"Look Bert! Another snack! What are you, little pretty?" They asked as they held me upside down. I felt all the blood rushing to my head.

"A fae-dwarf." I blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

"A fae-dwarf? Never heard of such a thing. Say, what's a fae-dwarf doing with a burglarobbit?" The one known as Bert asked.

Before we could answer, Kili came bursting out of the woods, cutting the troll on the foot. "Drop her!" He said wielding his sword bravely. "I said drop her!" He yelled, making the troll throw me directly at him. He dropped his sword to catch me, as all the others came bursting out of the woods, fighting valiantly.

"Sorry." I murmured as I climbed off him, Fili throwing me one of his swords as Kili picked his own back up. We began fighting them together. The sword was really too heavy for me, but I did my best anyways, slicing legs where I could. However, they somehow managed to get Bilbo anyways, holding him by all fours.

"Drop your arms, or we'll rip his off!" One of the trolls yelled. All of us stopped immediately, placing our swords on the ground. Soon, after they made us strip to barely anything, they had a few hanging over the fire and the rest of us in sacks with our hands and feet bound.

They began talking to each other, telling them to hurry because dawn was soon approaching and I remembered what Bilbo did in the book. I stood from my spot hopping over to them.

"Wait! You've got it all wrong!" I yelled, Kili trying to kick me to keep quiet.

"What do you mean, little fae-dwarf?" The one cooking asked.

"The seasonings, you've got them wrong! Don't you smell them, it's going to take much more than a little sage to sweeten up this lot." I said, receiving glares from the entire lot of dwarves.

"And what do you suggest. What is your secret to cooking dwarf?" The troll asked.

"The secret is…." I was trying to stall as much as I could.

"What is the secret?"They asked getting impatient.

"I'm trying to tell you that the secret is… to _skin them first_!" I shouted after dragging it out as long as I could. I had lots of angry yells coming from the dwarfs but Bilbo caught on.

"Oh yes, you must skin them first!" Bilbo replied.

"What a woad of wubbish." One said, leaning over to pick up Bombur. "There's nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" He said lifting Bombur to his mouth.

"NO! That one's infected! He's got… he's got worms… in his.. tubes!" I yelled at the troll, who immediately made a face and threw Bombur directly on top of Kili, who looked smothered.

"In fact, they all have parasites. Picked them up in the forest, a nasty lot if you ask me." Bilbo told them.

"What- we don't have- You have parasites!" Kili yelled. I shot him a look that said shut up, and Thorin gave him a kick when he realized that we were stalling.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin yelled.

"I've got huge parasites- the biggest!" Kili yelled, making it into a contest.

"Well then what do you suggest we do, let them all go?" The troll asked. Bilbo nodded and began to say something.

"You little ferrets! They're taking us for fools!" One said, but before they could do anything, Gandalf appeared on top of a giant boulder.

"Ferrets?!" Bilbo and I yelled at the same time.

"The dawn will take you all!" He yelled as he cracked open the boulder, making the sun shine down on them all turning them into stone. As we undid each others ties, Kili came to untie me.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed!" He shouted at me as he helped me out of the sack, quickly covering me with his own cloak so the others couldn't see me.

"I was saving the hobbit! And I think I did very well, thank you." I told him as he brought me my clothes to redress.

"You could have waited for us!" He yelled at me.

"There wasn't enough time for that." I told him truthfully. "At least I had the brains to stall them until dawn." I said as he looked at the new scratch across my cheek that I hadn't known I had gotten. I leaned down and picked up Fili's sword, leaving Kili standing there as I walked away.

"Thank you, Fili, for trusting me with your sword." I said as I handed it back to the elder prince, quickly pulling on my clothes underneath the cloak.

"You did well. Even Kili's proud, he was just too worried about you to say anything." Fili whispered to me as he took his sword back.

"Well tell him that when he can stop yelling at me then he can come find me. Until then, tell him to stay away." I grumbled before walking away. Bilbo walked up to me as the others went to look for the troll cave.

"Thank you, by the way. For saving me back there." Bilbo said smiling. I smiled back at him before being approached by Thorin.

"Care to tell me what the Trolls meant when they called you a fae-dwarf?" Thorin asked me. At that point I was already in a bad mood.

"Exactly as it sounds. The beardless fae-dwarf at your service." I said with an almost sarcastic tone as I bowed in front of him.

"You are half fae?" He asked incredulously. I nodded. "Even I've only heard legends of them because there are so few left. Do Fili and Kili know?" I wondered why he was asking that but I shook my head no anyways.

"But they probably do now, at least I'm sure Kili will figure it out when he cools off." I grumbled at the King-in-exile.

"You realize that when they find out, they will be even more protective, if that's even possible." Thorin replied. I sighed as he walked into the cave. Not even bothering to go near the foul-smelling place. I sat on a large boulder and held my head in my hands trying to rid myself of my growing headache.

* * *

**- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

- Gandalf came out of the cave, handing something to Bilbo before walking over to me. He pulled out a white bow and quiver full of silvery arrows and a thin sword in a white sheath and handed them to me. I looked up at him like it was christmas!

"I thought you may need something a little more, your style." He said, winking at me as he left the items in my hands. I looked over them, immediately falling in love. I slung the bow and quiver over my head, across my back and attached the sword to my belt, both of them light and fitting perfectly. We decided to rest a while away from the cave. I saw Kili walking toward me, or stalking more like it. He still looked angry, but not as angry as before.

"Care to yell at me some more?" I asked as he approached. He looked down and I felt bad for saying it.

"I was coming to apologize, Lady Bekah. I shouldn't have yelled like that. You did save our lives after all." Kili said looking back up.

"Please, it's just Bekah, or even Bex if you want, and I accept your apology, so long as you promise to help me with my bow?" I said hesitantly. He nodded immediately.

"I will help with bow and Fili will help with your sword, seeing as he is better with them." He replied excitedly. I smiled at his enthusiasm, cursing as I felt the wound on my cheek open. Kili took a piece of cloth from his pocket and gently wiped the blood from my face. I didn't even want to think of how rough I looked at the moment. I noticed gandalf talking to Radagast the Brown over by the farmhouse.

"I figured it out, by the way… Ms. Fae-Dwarf. Don't worry, I think only Fili and I have figured it out so far, so as long as you stay with one of us at all times, you shouldn't be bombarded with 11 other dwarves trying to protect you every second of the day.

"I wouldn't let them anyways, that's your job." I said winking at him. I then turned my attention to a loud howl in the woods.

"Warg scouts!" Someone cried as a giant warg jumped over the rock face directly at us. Kili and I already had our swords out and I sliced the beasts legs, allowing Kili the chance to push his sword through the Wargs skull.

"If there are warg scouts, then the orcs are not far behind. We need to move." Thorin yelled.

"The ponies bolted!"

"We can't outrun them on foot!"

"I will lead them off." Radagast said confidently.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs, they will catch you." Gandalf told him.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try!" Radagast said before taking off with the rabbits and his sled at full speed.

Once the orcs began following him, Thorin yelled for us to run. We thought we had lost Gandalf until he appeared out of nowhere telling us to follow him. We were running as fast as we could through the open, the Orcs now trying to follow us. We hid behind a huge rock and waited. We could hear a Warg on top of the rock, and Thorin gave the signal to Kili to shoot it with his bow. Kili shot it and it fell with its Orc rider directly in front of us. Dwalin, Bifur, and Bombur made quick work of killing both and soon Gandalf was yelling for us to follow him.

The orcs were getting closer. Gandalf ran to a rock formation and stood, yelling for everyone to jump in. Kili stayed out, shooting as many as he could, but one Warg got too close to him for my liking, so before I could jump inside the cave, I ran towards the Warg with my sword out, slicing through the Orc rider's abdomen before jumping on the back of the Warg and plunging my sword through it's skull. Kili got off the ground quickly from where it had knocked him over and pulled my arm, helping me off and we both jumped down the whole as we began to hear arrows flying through the air at the other Orcs.

It hadn't even registered that I had just killed something, or rather someone by my own hand until I began shaking when I put my sword back in its sheath. I had killed animals before, but never a walking, talking being. Fili came to my side and immediately hugged me tightly. I froze because I didn't understand what was happening.

"You saved my brother's life, and I can never repay you for that." Fili said as he pulled away. I couldn't even recall most of what happened. I saw that they were coming for him from behind and I acted on instinct. "Your arm, Bekah."

I didn't even notice anything was wrong with my arm until Fili had pointed it out. I had bloody claw marks stretching halfway down my lower arm. As soon as I saw them, the pain started. I clenched my teeth and smiled at Fili, trying to convince him that I was fine.

"It's just scratches, I'll be fine." I said as he ripped a piece of cloth off his tunic and wrapped it around my arm.

"Are you sure, we could get Oin to look—"

"I'm fine, Fili." I said, forcing myself to smile despite the fact that my arm felt like it had been through a shredder. Kili had been talking to Thorin and when we began to follow the path, I felt him creep up behind me.

"Are you mad again?" I asked him as he came to my side once we got out of the narrow path.

"Oh I'm plenty mad. You jumped on the back of a Warg, Bekah, do you not expect me to be mad? I'm supposed to be protecting you, and you are making that very hard!" Kili whisper-yelled. I turned to glare at him.

"Alright, then next time I will be sure to just let the beast come at you from behind instead of saving your life! Did you ever stop to think that maybe it would hurt me to see you get hurt as well?" I shouted at him before heading to the front of the pack, leaving Kili to process what I had just said. I found my way to Fili just as we got to the opening of the cave. Rivendell.

"I know you care about him." Fili blurted out in a whisper as we walked along the stone path leading toward Rivendell. I looked at him with an 'is it that obvious' look.

"He cares for you as well, very much so. And that is what makes this hard on him, you putting yourself in danger. He feels like he is failing at protecting you.I know my little brother, and if you dwell on that connection that you have with him for long enough, you might figure it out as well." Fili said winking at me as we continued walking.

Dwell on the connection? Wait, how did he know I felt connected to Kili? Why would putting myself in danger make this hard on him? And why would Kili feel like he is failing? All the questions running through my mind were starting to give me a headache, and it was only making my arm throb harder. I decided I would think about it later, knowing that I would have to talk to Lord Elrond while at Rivendell.

We walked over the main bridge to the stone patio and an Elf came out to greet us, telling us that Lord Elrond wasn't there. The horns bellowed, and soon we found ourselves surrounded by a cavalry. Kili, mad or not, was standing guard in front of me while Fili had my back.

Lord Elrond got off his horse and started speaking to Gandalf. Then turned to speak to Thorin. He turned to look at me as Gandalf told him something else in Elvish nodding, the spoke again.

"Does he offer us insult?" Gloin yelled from the middle of the group.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." The rest of the dwarves huddled for a minute then Gloin answered.

"Lead on then." As the Dwarves walked past, I waited till the end of the line before Lord Elrond appeared beside me.

"Mithrandir has informed me of your part in this Quest. I believe the Valar have chosen wisely, the dwarves seem fond of you." Lord Elrond said from my side.

"Sometimes." I mumbled. "They told me only to tell you and Gandalf of my true nature, and Gandalf and I told them that I am half fae, half dwarf." I told him. He chuckled and I looked at him confused.

"You may have created the story, but there truly is Fae blood running through your veins, very strongly I might add." Lord Elrond replied. I looked at him in shock.

"Go now, your protectors will worry if you are gone for too long. We will speak later." I nodded and walked up to the table where the dwarves were sitting, looking at the salad with disgust. I noticed Kili pacing back and forth at the end of the room, only stopping when he saw me.

"_Where did you go_?" He asked impatiently as I walked over to sit next to Fili.

"If you must know, I was speaking with Lord Elrond about my heritage. Now stop hovering and let me eat in peace before I decide to never speak to you again." I said angrily as I sat down. I immediately pelt a pang of pain in my heart as the words slipped from my mouth. I saw the look on Kili's face and it made me want to take it back immediately. He looked pained, dejected as he sat, not eating his salad, not even looking hungry. After a few minutes he just walked away and I looked to Fili for answers.

"You need to talk to him, Bekah, and soon. And think on what I said earlier." Fili told me.

I thought about it for a minute, recalling everything I knew about Dwarves and it hit me. I almost choked. I immediately stopped eating and took off to find Kili, noticing him near the waterfalls, looking over a balcony. I should never have said that I was even thinking about never talking to him again. The pain that I felt in my heart wasn't my own, it was his. I approached him slowly, hoping he wouldn't be too angry with me, but all I could feel was pain.

"Fili told you, didn't he?" Kili asked, not even looking at me. I could hear the pain in his voice and it sliced through me harder than the claws of the Warg.

"He gave me hints, but I figured it out myself." I said, looking out at the falls. I turned to look at Kili when I saw an abandoned tear track going down his face. I felt my heart wretch at the sight. I could feel my own tears filling in my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly afraid my voice would break the barrier of my tears, letting them flow free.

"Would it have mattered if I did? You still would have done the same." Kili replied, still not looking towards me.

"You're right, I would have done the same. But it would have mattered to me, Kili. Did I not deserve to know what I am to you? Do you think this connection is one sided? Because I can tell you right now that it is not. I would risk my life a thousand times over to see you safe, just as you would for me. And now you won't even look at me!" I told him angrily. "If you don't want this then tell me now and I won't bother hurting you again."

He looked over at me with unshed tears in his eyes and I felt my own tears spilling over my lashes and down my face. "You don't want this…" I murmured and turned to walk away feeling my heart breaking.

I felt a strong hand grab my own and turn me back around, spinning me into his arms as his lips met mine. If had ever had an EPIC kiss, this was it. Fireworks, weak knees, foot-in-the-air moment. I felt complete as my heart sang with joy, until my arm hit the railing and I hissed in pain. We broke apart and he looked me in the eyes with happiness.

"How could you ever think I didn't want this? You are my One." Kili told me as he hugged me tightly. I let go and went to lean on the railing, hitting my arm once again.

I cursed under my breath as I saw new blood seeping through the makeshift bandage. Kili's eyes found the wound as well, not knowing it had been there before. He took my arm gently and unwrapped the binding, his eyes widening in shock as he saw the giant claw marks marring my skin.

"Please don't yell at me again?" I asked as I saw him getting either mad or worried, or maybe both.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a firm voice, but without malice.

"You were angry with me, it would have sent you over the edge. Not to mention, its only just a scratch, I will be fine in a couple days." I said, trying to bandage it up again.

"Just a scratch? The mark on your cheek is a scratch, this is a mauling! And of course it would have sent me over the edge, with every right to do so! We need to get you to Oin." Kili said, trying his best not to sound angry but failing at it.

"Kili! I will go to Oin when we are done here, okay? Don't think this gets you out of what we need to talk about." I told him firmly. He looked at me for a moment then nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be yelling at you again." He said raising his hands in defeat. "I'm really terrible at this aren't I?"

"No, I think you are doing just fine. You are an excellent protector, but sometimes you need protecting as well, and even your brother would agree." I said, using my good hand to grab his and squeeze tightly. "What exactly are we, now?"

"I've already asked Uncle for his permission to court you, and he agreed. So that only leaves one thing to do. Lady Bekah, may I officially court you?" Kili asked, holding onto my hand. I smiled, looking back up to him.

"Yes, Prince Kili, son of Dis, you may." I said trying to be as proper as I could without bursting into happy tears.

"Do you know about Dwarven courting?" He asked as we walked hand in hand, slowly making our way to Oin as I promised.

"Not really." I said, because honestly not much was written about it.

"I have to warn you, it moves kind of really quickly, seeing as dwarves have their One and there is rarely any second thought about moving forward." He began.

I was okay with that. I nodded and motioned for him to go on. "It is all really very simple. When a dwarf begins courting, it is custom that they give their partner a courting braid. Soon after, if there are no objections and the King gives his blessing, the two are wed. On the day of the wedding, they give each other another braid." Kili finished. Hm. It was really simple.

"I guess we will have to give each other braids tonight then?" He nodded. "And how soon is soon after?" I asked curiously.

"It can be as soon as you wish, days, weeks, months, some even get married the same day! It all depends on what you agree upon with your other half." He replied, smiling. before I could reply, we had reached Oin and Kili had begun to show him my wound.

"I'll be right back, I need to speak with Uncle." Kili told me, kissing me on the forehead before he left, sending Fili in the room while he was gone. -

* * *

** I KNOW ITS A LITTLE RUSHED, BUT THERES A REASON FOR THAT... :) (IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, OH WELL, ITS A FANFICTION, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! I LOVE YOU ALL!) -BEX**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT MY OC. -**

* * *

"How did it go?" Fili asked as he sat next to me. "My brother seemed to be in a much better mood."

"He asked to court me and I said yes. If that gives you a hint." I said smiling at him. His eyes lit up, but I could tell somewhere deep down there was sadness.

"Has he explained Dwarven courting?" I nodded. "Good. So you will be a princess soon." He said excitedly. "_How soon_?"

"We haven't gotten a chance to talk about it yet, but to be honest, I really don't want to wait. There are so many things that can happen on this quest and I'm sure we won't get the chance again before we walk through those doors, and I want to be his wife when we see Erebor for the first time." I told him quietly, knowing that Oin couldn't hear us without his ear horn in as he worked on my arm.

"I bet he would marry you tonight if you let him, especially if you tell him what you just told me. My brother is many things, but patient is not one of them." Fili told me with a smile.

It gave me a lot to think about. I stayed quiet while Oin finished sewing up my arm, which was numb from something the Elves gave him to put on it. Finally Kili came back with a smile on his face and asked me to follow him. Oin had wrapped my arm tightly, but I still couldn't feel it. We followed behind an Elf, who led us to a quiet room.

"'I've told Uncle Thorin and he has officially given us his blessing to be married whenever we wish." Kili told me as we sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tonight." I replied, causing him to snap his head up to look at me.

"What?" he asked, afraid he had heard me wrong.

"Tonight. I want to marry you tonight at midnight." I responded. The look on his face was priceless. "Unless you want to wait…"

"Tonight is perfect. And here I thought you were the one who wound want to wait." Kili replied, clearly still in shock. "I don't want to wait, Kili. I want to be your wife when we enter the doors of Erebor together." I told him, seeing the look of utter happiness spread across his face.

"I love you." He whispered before leaning in to kiss me passionately.

"I love you as well." I whispered back to him as we pulled away. "I believe I will be needing two braids tonight."

"I as well. Luckily I have enough clasps." He said before pulling me back in for another passionate kiss.

"If we continue like this, we wont make it to our own wedding, Kili." I said panting as I pulled away. "Now braid my hair so we can go tell Thorin."

"Yes, darling." He said laughing as he moved to my side to braid my hair. He quickly finished one side and moved to the other, placing two metal clasps to hold the braids. One of them I recognized had the symbol for the line of Durin. I turned and did his as well, one on each side of his face, just like mine, using the clasps he gave me to hold them. I smiled when I finished them, satisfied with the braids.

He kissed me once more before we set off to find Thorin. He was talking with Gandalf and Lord Elrond when we found him.

"Please, come in." Lord Elrond said as he saw us at the doorway. Gandalf smiled happily as he saw the braids in our hair. Thorin raised his eyebrows.

"You both wish to wed tonight, is that a correct assumption?" Lord Elrond asked. Kili and I nodded hesitantly, looking towards Thorin for confirmation.

"Very well, if it is alright with Lord Elrond, we will perform the ceremony tonight at Midnight." Thorin replied.

"A joyous occasion such as this would never be denied in my house. We will gladly prepare anything you need." Lord Elrond replied, smiling kindly at us.

"Go tell your brother, Kili, and the rest of the company as well." Thorin told him, motioning for us to go. We walked down the halls as an Elf escorted us to the room the others were staying in. When we opened the door, it was Bofur who greeted us.

"You two have been busy." Bofur said pointing at the braids, laughing. "It's about time."

"Kee? Is that you?" Fili called from the back of the room.

"Yes, Fee. Now come here, we have exciting news for everyone." Fili didn't have to be told twice. He came to the front of the room where we were standing and saw the braids, instantly pulling us both into a huge hug.

"I told you he would marry you tonight if he could." Fili whispered to me.

"What's going on?" Bilbo asked from the back of the room, confused.

"We are getting married, Master Baggins. Tonight at Midnight." Kili said loudly so that the whole room could hear.

"_Married_? Are you both old enough to be married?" Bilbo asked.

"We are both of age, Master Baggins, and we have the King's blessing," Kili replied happily. I looked at him and he kissed me on my forehead.

"Congratulations to you both." Balin said smiling cheerful at us. The others joined in, wishing us congratulations several times over before we heard a knock at the door.

"Lord Elrond has requested us to help get you both ready for tonight." The elf said. Kili and I nodded.

"Fee, come with me?" Kili asked in a small voice. Fili's head shot up and he nodded happily, walking out the door with Kili. "I'll see you at midnight, love."

"King Thorin is already waiting for you, Lady Bekah." The elf told me. I suddenly got nervous. Why would Thorin be waiting for me? They led me to a large room, and I noticed Thorin standing there waiting for me. "Before we begin are there any requests?" An elf asked as I walked in.

"Just don't touch my hair." I told her. She nodded and Thorin walked over to me.

"I never thought Kili would be getting married before me, or even Fili, and especially not in the middle of a quest." Thorin said as he walked up to me. "You are his One, anyone with eyes can see that. You have proven yourself in battle, saving his life and risking your own in the process, and for that I will be forever grateful. My nephews are also my heirs, even if one day I have children of my own, they will still be first in line. Marrying Kili will make you princess, and it will also make you my honorary daughter-in-law. Kili has already given you a clasp with Durin's symbol, but I would like to give you one of my own. It is custom for the father to pass on his own clasps, but seeing as that is not possible for either of you, I hope you will allow me to be a replacement." Thorin told me.

I couldn't believe he was telling me all of this. It brought tears to my eyes. "I would be honored." I responded before I did something very impulsive. I hugged him.

I hugged Thorin Oakenshield. He stood in shock for a long while, but eventually relaxed into the hug. After he pulled away, he reached into his hair and pulled out one of the metal clasps with an even more intricate symbol of Durin on it. I sat in the chair as he weaved in another braid to my hair, connecting with the first one Kili gave me in the back.

After he was finished, he placed the clasp and left, going to Kili to do his as well while I bathed to get ready. An elf with long dark hair came into my room after Thorin left and introduced herself.

"I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond. I am here to help you get ready. I have the gift of sight, and I can tell you that your marriage will help this quest more than you can imagine." Arwen said, officially making me feel a bit better. I knew of Arwen from the other books. It was an honor to meet her.

"Can you tell me if I have changed their fates?" I asked hesitantly as i stepped into the large bath, relaxing at the feel of the hot water.

"I cannot tell you the fate of anyone, but I will say that your presence has indeed changed things in a good manner." Arwen said, smiling. While I was bathing, Arwen laid out a silvery white gown that looked freshly hemmed for my petite size. After washing all the dirt and grime from my body, Arwen helped me out of the tub and gave me a robe. "May I?" She asked as he motioned to my bandaged arm. I nodded.

I knew of elfish healing and I was willing to give it a try. She unwrapped the wound and looked at it then began muttering many words in Sindarin. I watched in awe as my wounds turned into silvery scars underneath the thread of my stitches. She then removed my stitches and I looked at my arm. It was still sore to move, but felt tons better.

"The scars will stay as they are, but there is no chance of infection." I was actually proud of my scars and I thought they looked awesome. They were a bright silver in the shape of claws. After I finished drying off, Arwen helped me into my dress, which was breathtakingly beautiful. I only hoped Kili would like me in an elvish dress. I wondered what he would be dressed in.

"It is time, Lady Bekah." Arwen told me, opening the door to walk me out.

"Can someone go ask Fili to come see me before we get there?" I asked. Arwen nodded and said something in Sindarin to another Elf who went away quickly. We approached the doors to where the ceremony was going to take place and waited outside for Fili. Within seconds he was striding down the hall, wearing royal blue and even a crown, looking clean for the first time in days.

"You look beautiful, Bekah. The elf says you requested me?" Fili asked as he approached. I blushed and looked up at him.

"I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle? I know its a bit much of me to ask, but you already feel like a brother to me and—," I rambled.

"I would be honored, Bekah." Fili said before pulling me into an embrace. "It's time for you to marry my little brother."

Somehow I felt like I had a connection to Fili as well. I nodded nervously as the two elven guards opened the doors. I slipped my arm into Fili's and we began to walk down the isle as the elves played their harps. The entire company and a few elves were seated inside and I felt my heart leap and my nervousness float away as I saw Kili at the end of the Isle, waiting in front of Thorin, smiling happily. He was dressed in almost the same clothing as Fili, wearing a royal blue tunic with the symbol of the line of Durin over his heart and dark pants, he was even wearing a crown as well. I wonder where they had gotten the crowns, but I was sure the Elves had plenty of treasure of their own. As we reached the end of the Isle, Fili passed my hand to Kili.

"Take care of her, Kee."

"With my life, Fee." The brothers exchanged in a whisper barely audible. "You are breathtaking." He whispered to me as we stood in front of Thorin.

"We are gathered today to witness the union between Prince Kili, son of Dis, and Lady Bekah. As King, I give my blessing to this union." Thorin began. I listened while staring into Kili's eyes, almost missing my one simple line of 'I commit myself unto thee.' "I give you Prince Kili and Princess Bekah." Thorin placed a simple tiara on my head, careful not to mess with my braids and soon the ceremony was completed and it was time to kiss. In front of everyone, he leaned in and kissed me with as much passion and love as he could muster, officially turning me beet red as everyone clapped and cheered, shouting their blessings for our union.

As we were escorted down the isle by Arwen, back to our first room, it hit me that I was married. To Kili. In Middle Earth. I WAS MARRIED.

"Thank you." Kili whispered to me as we walked down the hall. I looked at him confused. "For allowing Fili to walk you down the isle, it meant a lot to him, and me." Kili told me. I smiled at him.

"I feel a connection to Fili as well and it meant a lot to me that he agreed to do it." I told Kili who smiled back at me. We reached our room and Arwen opened the door for us.

"May Mahal give you many blessings this night." Arwen said. I couldn't help but think she winked at us, but I think it was my mind playing tricks on me. Kili picked me up bridal style and carried me into the room, laying me on the bed before climbing on top of me.

He began kissing me with such a passion that I felt fire in my veins and soon our clothes had found the floor. He kissed every inch of me, taking much care when he came to my arm, amazed at Elven healing as he inspected my new silver scars. Soon we were lost in the throws of making love and nearly an hour later we finally chose to rest. Somehow I couldn't shake the feeling that something was still missing, but I chose to ignore it. -

* * *

**Hope you enjoy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

- The next morning, I didn't want to get out of the soft comfortable bed with my new husband, but I knew we were going to be expected for breakfast. I woke Kili up and quickly got dressed in my old clothes that were newly mended, feeling comfortable again. Kili did the same and we walked to the dining hall hand in hand.

To say it was embarrassing to walk into a room full of sniggering dwarves after everyone knew what we did last night would be an understatement. My cheeks didn't cool down until nearly half way through breakfast.

"We leave in the morning before dawn. We must reach the lonely mountain before Durin's Day, which is only a couple of months away." Thorin informed everyone.

The rest of the day went by peacefully as Kili trained me with my bow and Fili trained me with my sword. I was getting much better at both. Soon it was time to retire to our rooms and when Kili and I got there, I decided I wanted one last nice hot bath before we left in the morning.

Kili agreed and joined me in the bath, playing with my hair as he washed me sensually. I truly had never felt so relaxed in my life.

When it came time to leave Rivendell I was sad, even though most of the other Dwarves were relieved, seeing as they disliked Elves so much. I knew the journey was about to get much more dangerous, but I felt better with my husband at my side.

After leaving Rivendell, we walked through the valley towards the Misty Mountains, only resting when need be. Weeks later, we found the Misty Mountains.

We marched up the narrow path towards the Misty Mountains, clinging to the mountains as we went.

I walked behind Kili and in front of Fili as the ledge got thinner and thinner. About halfway up it started thundering and raining hard and I knew it was about to get bad. A giant stone boulder came flying through the air at us.

"Bless my beard, the legends are true! It's giants, stone giants! They are having a thunder battle!" Bofur yelled.

We began looking for cover, but it was too late. The rock started cracking below my feet and I fell backwards into Fili. I reached out for Kili's hand but it was too far, the rock that we were on began moving as we had ended up on the stone giant's knee. The two stone giants fought and unfortunately ours lost and began to fall into the stone cliff. Fili was holding on to me as tight as he could so that I wouldn't fall off the edge. But when the giant hit the mountain, we all fell off. Luckily we landed about fifteen feet below on the edge of the mountain and I landed directly on top of Fili.

"Thank you, Fili." I muttered as I stumbled to try and get to my feet. To my relief, Kili and the others came running around the corner and let out a cry of happiness when they saw us piled up on the ledge. As soon as they got down to us, Kili ran to me and hugged me tightly before hugging his brother, thanking him.

"Where's Bilbo, where's the hobbit?" Someone yelled. I looked around for him, finally finding him dangling off the edge of the cliff.

"Here! He's here!" I yelled. Bofur tried to reach him but failed, Thorin climbed over the edge of the cliff and lifted Bilbo back up.

"We thought we lost our burglar!" Dwalin told Bilbo as he regained his footing.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come, he has no place amongst us." Thorin spat.

"_I suppose you thought the same of me at some point_." I whispered to the King as I walked past him. He feigned indifference, but I could tell that I got through to him.

"We need to find shelter, now!" Thorin yelled over the thunder, ignoring my comment. They found a cave to rest in and deemed it safe.

I knew it was a trap to Gobin Town, but this part needed to happen for Thorin to trust Bilbo. I would just have to play it safe. Bofur took first watch as we tried to sleep, but I couldn't sleep, knowing the danger we were about to be in. It was worse now that Gandalf wasn't with us. I was shaking in my sleep and it woke Kili up.

"Are you okay, love?" Kili whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and turned to snuggle into him. He kissed my forehead then went back to sleep.

Sure enough Bilbo rose to leave, arguing with Bofur as he did so, then the sand on the floor started to disappear through large cracks and and soon we were all flying into Goblin Town. Luckily, I landed on top of Kili and Fili, who both had their arms around me protectively. And I had to think quickly.

"Bofur, give me your hat!" I yelled. He looked at me confused for a minute and I just grabbed it off his head. I tied my long hair across my face and attached it to the other side, making it look like a mustache and beard as quickly as I could, putting my hood on, then Bofur's hat.

"What—," Kili began, then he saw the Goblins running towards us. Satisfied that I looked more like a male dwarf now, I followed between Kili and Fili again, this time in bonds from the goblins.

"Please, Kili, treat me like I'm just one of the others…" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He nodded, knowing the Goblins would favor torturing a girl over the rest, especially a fae. We were lead to the giant ugly Goblin King.

"Who is so bold to trespass armed into my kingdom? Is it_ thieves, assassins_?" The goblin king spat. One of the goblins stepped forward.

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." He squeaked.

"Dwarves? What would bring you through this part?" The goblin king bellowed.

No one spoke.

"Very well, if they will not talk, then we make them squawk! Bring out the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!" I looked in panic at Kili, and my hands started shaking before I felt Fili grab my arm, pulling me closer to him, making sure I didn't do something stupid.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled from the back, making his way to the front to greet the Goblin King.

"Well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." The king gave him a mocking bow and started laughing. "Oh I am forgetting that you dont have a mountain to be King under, which makes you nobody, really." Thorin stayed silent, but looked angry. "I know somebody who will pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours, A pale Orc astride a white Warg?"

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle, long ago." Thorin spat, trying to pretend like he believed it, even though he knew the truth.

"So you think his defiling days are over, do you? Send word to the Pale Orc saying that I've found his prize." The Goblin told a messenger who went sailing through the air with his message. The goblins started taking the swords and looking at them and the Orcrist caught the goblin kings eyes. "I know that sword! The goblin-cleaver! The blade that's sliced a thousand necks!" The Goblin King yelled, " Kill them, kill them all and bring me his head!"

The goblins began to whip us all while hitting and kicking us. A blinding white light came out of nowhere knocking us all over. "Take up arms and fight!" Gandalf yelled as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. We all rushed to the pile of our weapons and began fighting the goblins. There were swords and spears everywhere, arrows flying and whips cracking.

I heard a deafening crack and felt a burn across my back, but kept fighting. Gandalf made some type of a forcefield, giving us the chance to run. We ran as fast as we could towards the exit, fighting hundreds of Goblins along the way, but the Goblin King was on the other side, blocking us.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" The Goblin King asked. Gandalf stuck his staff in the goblin's eye and slashed him across the chin and belly with the Foehammer.

"That'll do it." The Goblin King said before falling forward, making the bridge collapse, all layers of it falling down the goblin tunnels.

Somehow I managed to get sandwiched between Fili and Kili when we landed, underneath the rubble of the wooden bridges.

"Well that could have been worse…" Bofur yelled right before the giant dead Goblin King fell on top of us. It knocked the breath out of me, but at least I didn't have wood around me.

"You have got to be joking..." I murmured, cursing Bofur for jinxing us. Fili and Kili helped me out and Kili noticed the horde of goblins now rushing after us all.

"We can't fight them all!" Dwalin yelled.

"Daylight will save us all, RUN!" Gandalf yelled, running towards the tunnels. We got out of the cave and kept running into the forest, finally stopping. I struggled to catch my breath as I bent to my knees.

"Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili, Bekah, thats fourteen, where's Bilbo?" Gandalf looked around, searching for the hobbit. I took off the hat and gave it back to Bofur and undid my fake beard, still laying on the ground.

"Where's our Hobbit?"

"Curse the halfling, now he's lost." Dwalin yelled.

"I thought he was with Dori last!" someone yelled.

"Oi, dont blame me!" Dori yelled.

"I thought I saw him slip away when they first took us." Nori said suggestively.

"Tell me what happened." Gandalf said to Nori, but Thorin cut him off.

"I'll tell you what happened. The hobbit found his chance and he took it. He is long gone." Thorin said angrily.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo said as he stepped out from behind a tree. I knew he had the ring and I had a strong urge to tell Gandalf.

"Bilbo Baggins, I have never been so happy to see anyone in all my life." Gandalf said welcoming the hobbit.

"Bilbo, we had almost given you up!" Kili yelled from my side.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked him.

"How indeed?" Dwalin asked curiously.

"Well what does it matter, he's back!" Gandalf said, trying to pull the pressure off Bilbo.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked curiously.

"Look, I know you all doubt me. I…I know you always have. You're right, I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books, my arm chair, and my garden. You see, that's where I belong, my home. That's why I came back, because you dont have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I promise to help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said. It made me smile and forget about the terrible pain radiating from my back for a split second. The happiness was short lived, however, when we heard growling and Orc calls.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin yelled.

"And into the fire!" Gandalf yelled as well. "Run!" We all ran through the forest, I was running on nothing but pure adrenaline. The wargs were gaining on us as the sun was setting in the distance.

* * *

**- Love you all- Bex REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING -**

* * *

"Up in the tree's all of you!" Gandalf yelled as we came to the edge of a cliff. I was suddenly being lifted by Kili into the tree, him and Fili following closely. Bilbo was the last to climb into the trees as we all climbed higher.

I heard Thorin whisper "Azog" as we saw the pale Orc on his white warg. The wargs began jumping on the trees, shaking them so hard they would fall as the orcs sat fire to them. '

Fili and Kili pulled me to the next tree, then to the next, until all of us were on the very last tree. Soon it began to topple over, dangling us off the egde of the cliff. Gandalf was throwing flaming pine cones at the Orcs, but they were still coming at us.

I saw Thorin stand and run off the tree, directly at Azog. The white warg knocked him over before picking him up with his teeth, throwing him onto the rocks. I yelled for him, but I knew it was in vain. A large Orc got off his warg and went to lay his axe on Thorin's neck, getting ready to behead him.

Bilbo stood and ran off the tree as fast as he could, and I ran after him as well, despite the protests of Kili and Fili. Bilbo tackled the Orc to the ground then jumped on it, stabbing it to death. He then stood to defend Thorin's body with me as a warg attacked, and I stabbed the Warg directly through its skull, killing it instantly.

I saw Thorin go unconscious and then the rest of the dwarves came running towards us, yelling battle cries. We fought the wargs and orcs until the Eagles came. They threw many of the wargs off the side of the mountain, and the rest ran off. The eagles picked us all up one by one, throwing us onto another's back.

Fili, Kili and I landed on the same one, and I tried my best to keep my eyes open, but I felt myself slipping into the darkness as the adrenaline wore off. I slumped forward onto the eagle and passed out.

When I woke, I heard someone screaming my name, it was Kili. I flickered my eyes open and heard a sigh of relief from several of the company. I looked around to see that we were on the top of the Carrack. I looked over and saw Thorin still unconscious as well, Gandalf leaning over him muttering some nonsense words.

I tried to sit up, but was met with a sickening pain from my back. I hissed in pain and Kili helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright? You've been unconscious for a while, Bekah." Kili told me as he supported me on one side while Fili supported me on the other. I didn't get the chance to reply, because Thorin had woken and stood up to face the hobbit.

"You! What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild? That you have no place amongst us?" Thorin shouted, then walked over to Bilbo wrapping him a tight embrace. "I have never been so wrong in my life." Bilbo looked to be in shock still as Thorin pulled away.

"And you—," Thorin turned to me. I stood up as straight as I could to take the tongue lashing I was about to get from him, shaking off Fili and Kili's arms. "—You defended me with your life, and for that I am eternally grateful." I stood in shock as he came and hugged me as well, trying my best not to cry out in pain as he touched my back.

"Is that?" I heard Bilbo say about a mountain in the distance.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf said proudly.

We saw a bird fly past us headed directly for the mountain.

"A raven. The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said as the bird flew past.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf explained.

"We will take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin said, smiling at the mountain in the distance.

I felt the breeze on my back as it brushed my shirt across the wound. I felt my knees growing weak and before I knew it, I had fallen to the ground, tearing at my jacket to get it off as I hissed in pain. Fili and Kili were panicking at my side as I didn't answer their questions as I attempted to shed my jacket. Fili took the hint and helped me take it off, both of them gasping when they saw my blood stained and ripped tunic, the large slash stretching all the way across my back from the whip in Goblin Town.

"Thorin, Oin!" I heard Kili yell for them to rush over as I leaned forward, laying my head in his lap, crying from the pain. The two came rushing over and inspected the wound as Kili brushed my hair from my face, attempting to dry my tears as he whispered calming words in my ear.

"I can't do anything for it until we get to some water to boil. I will wrap it now but I am afraid it will hurt her even more." Oin said as he inspected the wound.

"Do it." I cried in between breaths.

"Thorin, Fili, block the view from the rest, I will have to wrap it around her chest as Kili holds her." Oin told them. They quickly understood that I had to take my shirt off, and turned to block the view from the others, Kili helping me to my feet as they took off my shirt. I cried into Kili's chest as I leaned my head against it while Oin wrapped my back.

He hit one particular spot and I screamed, making Thorin look back at me. I felt Fili's hand slip into mine squeezing it reassuringly as my other grasped Kili's shirt tightly. Finally after about ten minutes of wrapping, it was over. Kili took off his light jacket and slipped it over me, careful not to disrupt the wounds, but enough to cover me.

"Bekah, when did that happen?" Kili asked as Fili and Thorin turned around to check on me.

"In Goblin Town, they got me with a whip when we were fighting them off." I mumbled. I could feel my knees getting weak again, but Thorin was the one to pick me up, mindful of my back. Kili tried to protest.

"I will carry her, you will need to help the others as we get down these rocks."Thorin instructed Kili. He nodded reluctantly and went to start helping the others down the rocks. Each level was met with a scream as they lowered me down the rocks, Thorin passing me to Fili and vice-versa, until finally we were at the bottom.

Bilbo went to scout as they laid me on my stomach to rest. He came back running. "How close is the pack?" Thorin asked him from my side.

"Too close, a couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." Bilbo replied.

"They saw you?" Thorin asked quickly.

"No. No, there was something else out there." Bilbo replied, looking quite terrified.

"What form did it take, like a bear, but bigger?" Gandalf asked him quickly.

"Yes, much bigger." Bilbo said, confused. I knew who it was.

"There is a house, not far from here where we might take refuge." Gandalf stated. All eyes turned to him.

"What house, friend or foe?" Thorin asked quickly.

"Neither, he will either help us, or kill us." Gandalf said solemnly.

"What other choice do we have?" Thorin asked, suddenly hearing the Wargs getting closer, much closer. He picked me up and turned to run.

"None." Someone said amongst the group.

I felt the lights go out once again while Thorin ran with me in his arms. Apparently I missed the first interaction with Beorn, seeing as when I woke, I was laying across a large wooden table on my stomach, Kili's cloak laying under me and my bandages removed cut open down my back.

I saw Oin mixing something together, then saw Fili looking over at me.

"Kee, she's awake!" Fili shouted, running to my side. I heard footsteps running towards me and smiled as I saw Kili looking at me.

"How are you feeling? You've been out for almost a day…" Kili asked as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Like I've been ripped open." I muttered to him. He brushed my hair from my face.

"Oin says the worst part is over, he's already cleaned the wound and is about to put the healing salve on it. He says you are healing remarkably fast, but that it is common in Fae. Says you should be healed in about a week." Kili told me.

I smiled numbly at him. Kili and Fili helped Oin put the healing salve on my back, which had a cooling effect and smelled of peppermint. He then rewrapped me (with much less pain then last time) and I was free to walk around. I saw Thorin outside, looking across the field as a large black bear stood guard.

"Kili, can I have a moment?" I asked him, looking toward Thorin. He nodded.

"Yell if you need anything." He said before kissing me and walking inside. I walked up beside Thorin and stood next to him leaning on the railing. He looked over to me with an unknown expression.

"You had that wound since Goblin Town and yet you still fought, protecting me. How did you do it? _Why_?" Thorin asked quietly, but needing answers.

"I honestly don't know how. It was as if I had forgotten about it and only felt the urge to fight and defend. As for why, I have many reasons. I couldn't just stand there and watch my new 'father-in-law' get beheaded, or let an orc get you while you were unconscious. You may be the king, and have the loyalty of the others, but you are also my husband's uncle. Kili, and Fili, look up to you for everything. You are their father for all intents and purposes, and if something happened to you, they would do anything to defend you as well. Just as they would for each other. I would defend you with my life just as I would Fili as well, because if something were to happen to either of you, Kili would follow." I told him with tears in my eyes. I thought back to the ending of the book where Fili and Kili had died together protecting a dying Thorin. "As would I. Fili is my family now as well, we are family and I would do anything to protect my family."

"You are very brave. I am proud to call you our dwarf princess, and one day you will make a fine queen, when I pass on the reigns to Fili and Kili." I gave him a confused look. "When I do, it will be to them both. They never do anything alone, and I would not force that responsibility on just one. I trust you will keep them in line when that time comes." Thorin said laughing. I laughed as well, knowing his words were true but also at the thoughtfulness of it.

_ Tell him of the Orc's plans to take over Erebor with the Goblins- he needs to know before the gold sickness takes over._

The voice of the Valar resounded in my mind and I knew I needed to tell him.

"The Orcs and Goblins are working together, gathering strength. When he took the lives of my family, he spoke of his plans to disgrace the line of Durin, not only by taking your head, but capturing Erebor as well. They spoke of waiting until we slew the dragon then waging war on the mountain." I told him, who was looking at me with wide eyes, speechless. "As soon as we kill Smaug, you must send word to Dain to send his army."

"What makes you so sure that we will kill Smaug?" Thorin asked quickly.

"I have confidence in our abilities." I told him, not elaborating on how I actually knew. "Thorin?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Please, whatever you do, don't let the Arkenstone cloud your judgement. There are more important things in this world. _Never forget that_." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Before he could reply, I had walked back inside, seeking out Fili and Kili. I found them sitting on one of the benches, drinking tall mugs of mead. -

* * *

**Don't forget to review!- BEX**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"Bex, some of the guys found a hot spring really close!" Kili told me happily. I walked over to him, sitting on his lap.

"I could use a nice bath at the moment." I said smiling at them. "And so could both of you. You smell like trolls!" I told them laughing. They both feigned looking hurt and I stood up, motioning for them to come with me to the springs.

We walked toward the springs and when we reached them, I took Kili to the side.

"Do you mind that I asked Fili to come? I figured that I would need a little extra help and —,"

"No, I don't mind. In fact, Im glad you asked him to come because we _will _need the help and I don't fancy anyone other than my brother or uncle seeing my wife in any state of undress. Though I may have to hit Fili if he starts ogling you." Kili replied laughing. I punched him on the shoulder and we made our way over to the bank of the springs, which were steaming.

"You both are sure you are alright with me being here?" Fili asked as we approached. Kili and I shared a look and laughed.

"Yes, Fili. Now be a gentleman and close your eyes until I say so." I said laughing. He did as I asked, and Kili helped me out of my clothes, and undoing the bandage. He let out a strange sound as he looked at my back.

"Fili, get in the water and hold out your arms. I'm going to have to lower her down to you." Kili told him. Fili nodded, opening his eyes to get into the water and holding out his arms to help me in. I blushed red when Kili placed me in his brothers arms naked. Fili was a gentleman though and didn't look while he lowered me into the water. I heard Kili splash as he jumped in, coming up behind me. The warm water stung my back, but otherwise it felt good. I desperately missed having running showers.

Fili and Kili began having a water fight and I laughed as I watched them. I could feel my lower starting to lock up, having muscle spasms. I had this happen before back on Earth, as an after effect of an adrenaline rush.

"Kili, come here, quick." I said trying not to sound panicky.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked quickly as they both came rushing over.

"My back, the muscles, they are locking up." I told him.

"Kee, hold her tightly, we have relax her back before the spasms reach her wound." Fili told Kili. I latched my arms around Kili's neck as he held me tightly. "I have to touch your back now, Bekah, is that ok?" Fili asked. I nodded.

I felt his hands grazing across my lower back, finding my spine then pressing down on two spots on either side of my spine. It was like instant relief as all of the muscles in my back relaxed. It must have been a pressure point. I felt myself sigh against Kili's chest.

"Feeling better?" Kili asked as I relaxed in his arms.

"Much." I murmured. I heard Fili laughing as he moved away.

"Fee used to do the same for me all the time. He has a gift for finding the sweet spots." Kili told me. I laughed thinking of how dirty it sounded.

"How bad does my back look?" I asked as I pulled my hair to the front.

"It's looking better than before." Kili said reassuringly.

"It's going to be an epic scar!" Fili shouted from the other side of the spring. We both laughed. The sun was beginning to set and we needed to get out and get back to the house before it was dark.

"Fee, come help Bex get out. We need to get back before dark." Kili said, jumping out of the spring and putting his pants back on. Fili held me up high enough to grab Kili's hands and Kili lifted me out, helping me dry my back without hurting it as Fili got out. He helped me put back on the cloak and I would need my back rewrapped by Oin.

I saw Thorin watching us in the distance as we walked back to Beorn's house, almost as if he was standing guard to make sure no one interrupted. When we got back to the house, Kili took me to the room Beorn had designated for us and called for Oin.

Oin bandaged my back much easier this time and with much less pain. I was able to put my clothes back on and we went downstairs for the feast that Bombur had prepared.

After dinner I took some time for myself while Fili and Kili spent some time together. I found myself in Beorn's library, only to be found by Gandalf.

"Something is troubling you, my lady." Gandalf said as he walked into the room. I looked up at him, he was right. I felt the need to tell him about the Ring, but I knew Bilbo needed it when we went through Mirkwood and during the Battle of Five Armies. I decided to tell him anyways, hoping it would save more lives.

"I happen to know how Bilbo escaped Goblin Town." I said in a small voice. He looked up at me, clearly interested in what I had to say. "He found something, in the Goblin caves. An ancient relic of sorts. A dark one. One that grants invisibility to its bearer."

Gandalf's eyes went wide with my words. "The One Ring." He said to himself.

"Aye, but he mustn't know that we are aware, at least until the end of the quest. That is very important." I told Gandalf. He looked at me for a moment before nodding as he took off, grumbling about something.

After a while, deep into the night, I walked back to our room, only to see Kili asleep on the bed and Fili sitting in the chair, looking at his little brother. He looked up at me before standing. I motioned for him to sit back down.

"Fili, have I gotten between you and Kili? Be honest." I asked in a whisper, trying not to wake Kili. Fili looked taken aback by my question.

"No! I assure you that you haven't gotten in between my brother and I. If anything, I feel that we are closer now. It is just hard for me sometimes to see my baby brother so grown up. To see him married and fighting as a warrior along my side is different for me, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Fili responded, smiling kindly at me.

"He would do anything for you, you know? The bond between the two of you is much stronger than any other. It may sound strange, but I can feel his connection to you through him. It makes me instantly feel safe whenever either of you are near." I told him. He smiled up at me.

"I was wondering if you felt it too. That's how I knew you were his one, even before we set out on this quest." Fili replied.

"Fee, if anything happened to you or Kili on this quest, I'm not sure what I would do. You boys are everything to me now and I wanted you to know that." I told him, tears making there way down my cheeks as I did. He stood up and walked over to me, embracing me tightly. He turned to leave but I caught his arm as I sat on the bed.

"Stay, Kee doesn't sleep very well without you near." I told him as I got in the bed, moving as far as I could towards Kili, giving him room. The truth was that I didn't either. He stood for a moment unsure, but finally chose to accept and got into the bed.

I felt the safest I could be with Kili and Fili at my sides. The next morning I was wakened by Kili, gently brushing the tendrils of my hair from my face.

"Good morning." I whispered as I opened my eyes.

"Good morning, _my ghivashel." _Kili responded. I looked at him curiously, but he just smiled and helped me sit up. "Fee told me what you did last night, letting him sleep in here so that I could get some rest. Thank you."

"I think I slept much better as well. Where is he?" I asked, looking around.

"Discussing plans with Uncle Thorin. We thought you might like to sleep in. How are you feeling today?" He asked as I stood up, my head spinning at first but I shook it off.

"Better, though my back feels very stiff. Can you look at it?" I asked him as I lifted the back of my tunic. I heard him gasp and I turned to look, though it was fruitless. I couldn't see it. "What, what's the matter? Is it bad again?!"

He looked at my panicked face and burst out in laughter. I turned to glare at him angrily. He reached up for my hand and guided it to feel a spot on my lower back. I gasped when my hand went from my soft skin to cold hard... Wait... Was that METAL?!

"Do I have metal on my back?!" I asked Kili quickly. He looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

"Apparently Fili was correct when he claimed it would be an epic scar." Kili said as he looked back at me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. I needed to find Gandalf.

We walked downstairs to where breakfast was on the table and Thorin, Fili, and Balin were talking in the corner over maps. I saw Gandalf looking out one of the windows and I let go of Kili, walking over to him.

"Good morning, Lady Bekah." Gandalf said as I approached him. "And Master Kili. What is troubling you this morn?" I motioned for him to follow us somewhere private so I could show him my back.

When we were alone, I lifted the back of my shirt to show him.

"Ah, Lord Elrond was correct, it seems. The fae blood in you is strong. I must say I haven't witnessed such a gift in many years." Gandalf said he inspected my wound. "Bend forward, if you can?" He asked. I did so, surprised that I was able to. "Just as I suspected."

"What is it? What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"The legends of the fae, my dear, state that those of fae blood heal by that which makes them stronger. It would seem this legend is true, seeing as your back has healed by taking on the form of a malleable metal, which is quite connected to dwarves as well." I stared at him in shock. If I truly had fae blood, did that mean I was originally from Middle Earth? I mean I never felt as if I belonged on earth, I always felt something was missing.

We heard a knock on the door, but Kili was still holding my shirt up when it opened. Luckily it was Fili and Thorin, who stood there with their mouths opened as they looked at my back.

"The legends are true..." Thorin whispered as he walked over to me.

"Apparently." I said as Kili quickly put my shirt back into place.

"Told you it would be epic..." Fili laughed as he ran his fingers over my back.

"Alright people, enough about my strange metal scar. What is the plan?" I asked curiously as I let my shirt fall back in place.

After a minute or two, they finally snapped out of their stupor and answered, saying we would leave in a week, after everyone was healed and replenished.

Sure enough, we departed Beorn's after staying a week. A week filled with food, song and dance, stories, and nights in between Fili and Kili. I was quite sad to be leaving, but happy to get on with our journey.

Beorn let us borrow the ponies to get to the edge of the forest, which took 3 days, as long as we promised to let them return.

I hoped off the pony, with Kili's help and shook off another dizzy spell, putting it off to be lack of hydration. I drank a bit of water from my pouch and walked forward to the forest, feeling a chill run down my spine.

Gandalf walked into the forest then walked straight back out as we were letting the ponies go.

"Not my horse!" Gandalf yelled. "Follow the path through the forest and beware of her tricks. This is not like the greenwood and it will attempt to confuse you. Whatever you do, do NOT stray from the path!"

"You are leaving us?" Bilbo asked. I looked to Gandalf for an answer.

"I will meet you at the overlook before Dale. Do not go into the mountain without me." Gandalf told Thorin before galloping off. We walked into the forest and I immediately felt odd. I felt Kili grab one of my hands and Fili the other.

* * *

**Do you like it or no?**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NADA. -**

* * *

It seemed to go on forever as we walked for days, most of us delirious and starting to run out of water. Days turned into weeks as we seemed lost in the forest. I was lost in my own mind, the dizziness taking effect and I stumbled over my own feet for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Need water..." I mumbled. Suddenly I saw a stream and apparently the others did too, rushing to it.

"Don't drink it!" Thorin yelled, but Bombur had already taken a sip and fallen into deep sleep.

We had to carry him the rest of the way, where we had lost the path. Everyone was disoriented and suddenly there were giant spiders coming at us from every direction. I couldn't fight for long, and soon everything was black.

I only woke when Kili tore a hole in the thick webbing covering all of us. I gasped for air and he helped me up, putting my sword in my hand as we saw the giant spiders coming back.

We fought hard, until the elves arrived. They killed the spiders efficiently, then captured all of us.

"Bekah!" Kili yelled as he reached out for me, getting pulled away by another elf. I recognized Legolas as the one ahold of me.

They muttered something in Sindarin before leading us inside the gates of the woodland realm. When I noticed they were taking Thorin and somewhere different from the others I yelled out, reaching for Kili, but to no avail.

They brought us in front of a large throne, King Thrandruil. He looked at us then dismissed his son and the others with the wave of a hand.

"What would bring dwarves through my forest?" Thrandruil asked Thorin coldly.

"What's it to you? Our business is ours alone." Thorin replied with malice. It seemed Thrandruil already knew of our meaning in his forest.

"I will release you if you promise give back what is rightfully mine." Thrandruil claimed.

"I will give you nothing. Just as you gave my people nothing! No help, no shelter or food for starving families as we were torn from our home by the Dragons fire!"

"Do not tell me of dragons fire!" Thrandruil yelled as he let his guard down for a moment, showing his face to Thorin where his cheek was nothing but a gaping whole. "Lead him to the dungeon to rot. One hundred years is but a blink in the life of an elf. I can wait!" Thrandruil yelled, motioning for them to take Thorin to the dungeons. I tried to go after him but I was held back by two elves.

"And who may you be, young half-breed?" Thrandruil asked, turning his attention to me. I was starting to feel dizzy again, as well as nauseous.

"Who I am is of no concern to you." I spat.

"I believe it is, I haven't met a single fae in over two hundred years, even a half-breed such as yourself. Why don't you join us for our celebration tonight?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'd rather rot in the cells with my family." I said with malice. I felt myself feeling faint and I fell to my knees.

"Very well, Legolas, take her to the healers first, then take her to her precious _dwarves." _Thrandruil said with disgust. I felt myself being lifted and taken to a light room, being laid on a hard bed.

"My name is Gwenidith, I will be your healer." The elf said, dismissing the prince. "I assume you are newly wed?" I looked at her curiously.

"How did you know?" I asked, even though it had been months since we had gotten married.

"The braids, my dear." She replied as she began to run her hands over me muttering elvish words. I felt my body tingle.

"Yes, my husband is currently in your dungeons, as I will be when I get out of here. Speaking of which, what is wrong with me?" I asked curiously.

"The dungeons are no place for a lady in your condition, my dear." She replied. I looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean in my condition?" I asked slowly, feeling unsure.

"You are with child, my dear." Annnnnd I passed out.

When I woke, someone was shaking me and I felt the hard rock floor beneath me. I opened my eyes, only to see that I was in a cell.

"Bekah! Bekah oh thank Mahal you are okay!" I heard Kili yell from beside me. Oh so at least I got the same cell as my husband. It figures that they would at least let us rot together, along with the ba- wait! I was pregnant! I couldn't tell Kili in a prison cell, he would go ballistic.

"I'm okay.. Just a little dehydrated was all it was. I'm glad you are here." I mumbled as he sat me up. "Where are the others?"

"All in different cells, which is why I was surprised when they brought you here. What happened? Uncle said they left you with Thrandruil after they brought him down here." Kili replied.

"He knew of my heritage and asked me to join in their celebration and I basically told him to go to hell." I told him truthfully. "I informed him I would rather be with my family."

"You could have been safe, Bekah! Why would you give that up to be locked in a cell?!" Kili shouted at me. I winced at his voice.

"You listen to me. I am here with you because you, and all of the others are my family now! I am here because I would rather die with _you_ then be with _them! _You do not get to yell at me, I am your wife! And like it or not, I will _always_ choose to be with you even if it means that I'm not safe or comfortable!" I yelled, feeling my mood change quickly. I heard cheers from the other dwarves, including Fili.

"That's a real dwarf lass for you, laddy!" I heard someone yell.

"She's got a backbone!" Someone else yelled.

"She sounds like mother!" I heard Fili yell. I looked over to see Kili laughing silently. I gave him a glare.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked curiously.

"Fee was right, you sounded like our mother just then. And I do love a lass with a backbone." Kili whispered, pulling me toward him to give me a passionate kiss.

We were in the cells for days, only egging small meals, though I seemed to get more than the others.

The elf guard came around and left. Then we heard almost silent footsteps.

"Bilbo?" I heard Thorin say from above. I leaned over to look out the metal bars, seeing bilbo coming around with a set of keys, unlocking us all.

"I knew we would get out!" I whispered excitedly as Bilbo unlocked our door, letting us out. He shushed me and motioned for all of us to follow. We were going further down than out, coming down to the wine cellars, seeing two guards passed out drunk at the table. I laughed silently, but wondered how we were getting out. Then I remembered, the barrels. We heard someone coming.

"In the barrels, now!" Bilbo whisper-shouted. I quickly climbed in one, Kili in the one next to me and Fili beside him. The rest followed, grumbling. We heard shouting from above and saw the elves as they ran down the stairs. Bilbo pulled the lever and I could feel us rolling off. I was going to be sick I knew it.

Soon we were all floating down the rapids, and I saw the Elven gates closing. Kili jumped out of his barrel to pull the lever, seeing orcs jumping over the ledge. I saw one about to shoot him with an arrow and I pulled a hidden dagger from my hair, effectively cutting the hand off the Orc. Kili pulled the lever and jumped back into the barrel as we started heading down the river. The elves were shooting at the orcs following us.

I got really sick and started throwing up over the side of the barrel, falling back in it, sitting at the bottom. I heard Kili and Fili yell for me, not being able to see me anymore and I raised my hand, letting them know I was still in there. Soon I no longer heard the orcs and I popped my head out the barrel to see what was going on.

We were in a slower part of the river and the others were pulling off to the shore. Feeling sick again, I attempted to pull myself to the side of the river. After succeeding, I crawled out of the barrel and fell on all fours, throwing up again into the river. Fili and Kili were at my side in seconds as I sat up.

"Are you alright, Bekah? You were sick..." Kili asked as he helped me up. I felt much better on dry land.

"I'm fine now, I was just motion sick." I told them, though Fili didn't look as convinced as Kili did, but didn't say anything.

"We need to move!" Thorin shouted. We went up to the others and started to follow the river until we met the bad end of a bow and arrow.

It was Bard. Our ride to Esgaroth, also known as Laketown. Balin bartered with him until he agreed to smuggle us. I looked at the barge and frowned. More water.

* * *

**Surprise! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing. -**

* * *

As we rode across the lake, I felt the nausea coming back on as the others counted coins. I leaned over the side and I felt someone's hands on my neck.

"It's just me, relax." It was Fili. I sighed and leaned back over the edge, afraid I would throw up again. I felt him place his fingers on either side of my neck and I instantly felt much better. Freaking pressure points. I loved them. "We need to talk later." He whispered in my ear before sitting back down.

_Did he know?! Would he tell Kili?_ I started panicking internally until I heard Bard tell us all to climb back into the barrels.

Minutes later and covered in fish, we all sat in the barrels waiting to be set free. The smell of fish was enough to make me sick again, but I held it in.

Soon we were crawling up through a toilet to get to Bard's house, unnoticed. To say it was a bad day was an understatement.

We sat in Bard's house, just talking, and I seemed to manage a second to get away to the bedroom alone.

"Feeling any better?" I heard Fili ask from the doorway. I nodded. "Why are you hiding it?" I looked at him with a confused expression, trying to play it off like I didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't play like that, Bekah. I know your secret. My baby brother is going to be a father." He whispered excitedly yet I could tell something else was bothering him as well.

"You can't tell him!" I whisper-shouted.

"I'm not, but you need to." Fili told me.

"I will, but just not yet. If he knew then he would treat me like I'm glass! He certainly wouldn't let me walk through that door if there might be a dragon on the other side. I _have _to be there, Fili. Please tell me you understand?" I begged for him to understand me.

"You know he will be angry with you about keeping the truth from him when the time comes. Me as well." Fili replied.

"I know, but trust me on this, please." He nodded and walked away. I sat in the silence for a moment before the others announced they were going to get weapons.

We silently approached the armory and gathered as many weapons as we could carry, but apparently it was too much for Ori and he fell down one of the steps, alerting the guards. We were surrounded and taken to the Master.

"What brings Dwarves back to Laketown?" The master asked casually. Alfred gave me a wicked smile and I almost gagged.

"They come to take over the mountain! They will bring death to us all!" Bard yelled from the back of the group.

"The dragon Smaug has not been seen in 60 years. We will reclaim Erebor and if you let us stay, you will receive a small fortune yourself! This town can be rebuilt to its former glory, along with Dale!" Thorin yelled to the master. He seemed to think about it for a minute and nodded his head.

"A feast then, to the Dwarves!" The master replied, completely stumping all of us.

He lodged us for almost two weeks having a feast nearly every night. The others drank themselves blind, but I didn't step near the alcohol. Fili understood but Kili didn't, though he didn't say anything. When it was time to leave, we all gathered in two boats and rowed to shore. I hadn't had a dizzy episode the entire time in Esgaroth, but apparently they decided to come back, just as I was stepping out of the boat.

Luckily Thorin caught me as I fell and placed me back on my feet.

"Are you alright, Bekah? You seem to have been silent ever since the _elves_. Did they hurt or threaten you?" Thorin asked me. I shook my head no quickly as I regained my breath.

"No, I'm alright, I promise. Just a lot of things on my mind at the moment. Shall we continue?" I told him. It was the truth, I did have a lot of things on my mind recently. He looked unsure but nodded and started forward.

Kili held my hands as we walked up to the overpass, being able to see the front gates of Erebor for the first time. It was magnificent, beyond magnificent, really. The giant statues of the kings past on either side of the door. We all stood there marveling at it for what seemed like ages. Even at the ruins of Dale, the once magnificent city.

"Home, Bekah." Kili muttered into my hair as he embraced me tightly. I smiled at him and turned back to gaze.

"We must find the door before sunset! Come now, we don't have much time!" Thorin yelled.

"We are supposed to wait for Gandalf on the overlook!" Bilbo cried out.

"We don't have time, if we wait the last light of Durin's Day will be lost, then this entire quest will be for naught." Thorin yelled as he pressed forward. We marched around the ruins of Dale up to the edges of the mountain, and it took nearly all day.

"Look for a sign, anything that could lead to a door!" Thorin yelled.

We all spread out and started searching. I tripped over something and landed on my side, feeling a scrape. I lifted my tunic to see a small cut on the edge of my belly, which I noticed was already bulging, but what shocked me was that it hadn't gotten further than my skin, due to a layer of metal.

I could only assume that my fae blood was trying to protect the baby at all costs. I scrambled to my feet before the others could see me and quickly walked over to where I knew the staircase would be. I saw Fili walking over to me, keeping a close eye.

"Over here!" I yelled. Everyone came running over fast to see what I had found. I pointed to the staircase and Thorin hugged me tightly out of thanks.

Next was the problem of climbing the staircase, seeing as they were quite awkward. After finally making it up, almost at sunset, we set about looking for the door.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole!" I yelled. Thorin and the others turned to look at me, like they already knew that. "No, you see the last light is not at sunset, it is when the moon rises!" I yelled at them. Thorin thought Bout it for a second and his eyes shot open.

"The lass is right! We must wait for the moon." Balin exclaimed.

"At least it's not cloudy tonight..." I mumbled. Sure enough, when the moon rose, it shined a light directly on the key hole and Thorin slipped the key inside. He pushed it open with the help of the others.

As we walked inside, I felt a strange sense of belonging. The look on Fili and Kili's faces as we entered were enough to sate me for a hundred years. I let a tear fall as I hugged them both tightly.

"I know these halls..." Thorin said leaning against one of the walls.

"Bilbo, it's your turn now." Thorin told him. Bilbo looked alarmed.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER- Man, I hate these things... but it's safe to say I own nothing still... except my OC. -**

* * *

_Tell Thorin that you can hear the dragon as it sleeps. The hobbit will wake it, and as he does, you all must lead it to the front entrance. He will fly to lake town where The bowman has set up the wind lance, for we have spoken to him as well. _

As Balin escorted Bilbo to the mountains of gold, I walked over to Thorin. "I can hear the dragon as he sleeps, Thorin." I told the King as I walked over to him. He looked up at me in shock.

"Smaug is actually alive?" Thorin asked. I nodded.

"The hobbit will wake him, and when he does, the only way we will survive is if we lead him to the front entrance." I told him seriously.

"What makes you so sure he will leave?" Thorin asked.

"He will want to destroy more. He will fly to Laketown and there lies the wind lance and one last black arrow." I told him. I knew he had seen the wind lance while we were there. As soon as I said so, we heard the dragon rumble the mountain from below. "Time to go!" I yelled.

"We lead him to the front entrance, Balin, Dwalin, go unseal it, now! We will follow!" Thorin yelled. The two nodded and took off. "We must split up. Bekah with Fili and Kili! Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur! Dori, nori, and Ori! Oin and Gloin! I will get Bilbo! Run!" Thorin yelled.

Fili and Kili grabbed both of my hands and we ran down one of the halls. My body was in life saving mode, and somehow I was running faster than them both. I didn't only have my life to protect, but the life of my child as well.

We could hear the dragon nearing and Fili and Kili both pulled me into a corner, Fili shielding My front while Kili had my back. When he had passed, we ran again, this time into the forges. We saw Bombur jumping up and down, making one of the forges work, causing gold to come rushing out in gallons. It was getting really hot, and only Fili seemed to notice that I was turning pale.

"We need to get Bekah out of here, now! We need to go to the front entrance!" Fili shouted. Kili turned to look at me and nodded quickly. However, we heard the dragon right behind us.

"Ahh, sweet flesh! A woman! Part fae, and with child! Oh that makes her all the more sweeter!" Kili turned to look at me with a surprised expression. He didn't have any time to say anything to me, seeing as there was now a dragon who wanted to eat me.

Suddenly there was a burst of water that hit Smaug and gave us the time to run. And run we did all the way to the front entrance hall, the dragon not far behind. I saw Thorin standing on the top of a stone casting.

"Hide her! NOW!" Kili yelled at Fili who grabbed me against my protests and dragged me into a secluded room. I could hear Thorin talking to the dragon and then a loud gush of liquid and screams from the dragon. I heard the front entrance open and close and I wondered if it had actually worked.

"Fili!" We heard Kili shout and Fili led me out of the room. Kili rushed to hug us both, but didn't let me go. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice strained.

"You wouldn't have let me come." I replied in a small voice. He pulled back and looked at me angrily.

"Of course I wouldn't have let you come! You were almost dragon food! How could you not tell me that you were pregnant?! How long have you known?!" He shouted. I winced at his words.

"Brother! Calm down, you're scaring her!" Fili shouted.

"_How long have you known_?" He repeated again, this time much more strained as if he were holding back tears.

"The elves." I muttered, looking down.

"You've known for nearly three weeks?!" He shouted again. I couldn't stand to see him so mad at me, so I ran, Fili holding Kili back. I let the tears flow as I found myself in the entrance hall, which was now smothered in liquid gold. I leaned against a wall and just cried. Within minutes, I found someone sitting next to me.

"You should have told him." It was Thorin.

"If I had, where would I be now? Dead in laketown? At least I'm still alive!" I shouted, my tears flowing even more.

"Your child is the next heir to this mountain, Bekah. You underestimate that significance. Our people rarely breed because there are few women, and when a child is conceived, it is one of the most joyous occasions, especially an heir. If you thought you were protected before, it will be nothing compared to now, seeing as everyone knows. You need to let them protect you, not just for your sake, but for ours as well." Thorin said before hearing someone approaching. I looked up to see Kili, staring at me with tear tracks down his face. Thorin turned to give me a quick embrace before leaving me alone with Kili. I turned to look away from him, thinking he was going to yell at me some more.

He walked over and sat down next to me, saying nothing for the longest time. The silence was deafening.

"I- I'm sorry." I told him, leaning into his arm.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing, I didn't mean to shout at you or scare you like that. It was all a shock to me, and to find out while a dragon is chasing us. You were right, if you had told me then I would have made you stay in Laketown, which is probably now destroyed. You are safer here with us Fili and I. So, we're having a child?" Kili smiled down at me.

"We are." I smiled back up at him while he kissed my forehead.

"How far along?" He asked curiously.

"Rivendell, so 3, nearly 4 months. How long are Dwarven pregnancies usually?" I asked him, unsure.

"8 months. So you are nearly half way already." Kili responded. I looked up at him and was about to say something when I felt a familiar flutter in my stomach. My eyes popped open and I lifted my tunic to look, even though I knew I wouldn't see anything. "What?"

"I just thought I felt... Kicking." I told him as I looked down at my obviously growing stomach, though it was well hidden under my tunic and armor.

"May I?" Kili asked, motioning his hands to my stomach. I nodded and felt his warm hands resting on my small bump. I felt the baby move again and saw Kili's eyes light up like a kid at Christmas.

"You felt that too?" I asked excitedly. He nodded then leaned down to kiss my stomach. He felt my entire belly, coming upon the scratch from earlier.

"When did that happen?" Kili asked as he saw the metal under the scratch.

"When we were looking for the door. I fell, but apparently my stomach was already protected by the same metal as my back. So I'm really not as breakable as you think." I told him, smiling.

"Thank Mahal for your fae blood. Now let's go find the others, I'm sure they are worried about you, especially Fee." Kili said as he stood, holding his hand out for me. I stood wiping the tears from my face as I let Kili pull me towards the sounds of the others in the treasure room.

When we walked in, all eyes were on me. I noticed that Thorin wasn't there in the treasure room with everyone else and wondered curiously where he could be if not looking for the blasted Arkenstone. My eyes raked the room until I saw Fili over near one of the columns, playing a golden harp. The sound was beautiful, enough to put me to sleep if I listened long enough. Kili's arm tightened around my waist as the others put down what they were fiddling with and came over to us.

"Is it true then, lassie?" Balin asked as he approached. I still couldn't find my voice so I looked up to let Kili answer for me.

"Aye, Bekah is carrying the next in the line of Durin." Kili responded happily. Cheers and congratulations were heard from each of the dwarves. I saw Fili giving us a smile but it almost seemed forced. He turned around and walked up the stairs.

"I'll be right back." I muttered to Kili, who had also seen his brother walking away. He nodded and continued to distract the others while I slipped away up the stairs. I found him looking at the throne in the center of the mountain. "Fee?" I asked quietly, my voice still shaky from earlier. He turned around instantly, looking at me with almost sad eyes.

"You should be celebrating with the others." Fili whispered as he turned to look back at the throne again. I walked up next to him and leaned my head on his arm.

"I couldn't celebrate without you, Fili. Especially when you are looking so grim." I told him. I pulled my head away from his arm to step in front of him. "What's wrong? And you better tell me otherwise those dual swords will have nothing on my weapon of choice. Are you mad about the baby?"

"No! Of course I'm not. I'm happy for you both, I really am." Fili said smiling down at me.

"Then what is wrong? Just tell me before I force it out of you." I said a little bit more confidently this time.

"I'm envious, alright?" He answered forcefully, looking away from me. His answer made me understand, he wanted a family of his own.

"You want a family of your own..." I muttered, looking up at him. I saw a tear forming in his eye, but he wiped it away quickly. "I'll never get to experience the joy of one, so it seems pointless even thinking about it." He mumbled. I looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"I will never marry or have my own children. You know how dwarves only have their One in life?" I nodded. "Some are also born without a One. They are destined to be alone for life, there just aren't enough Dwarven women for every male. Kili has always known you were out there somewhere, but I never had that feeling. My connection with you is the closest thing I have ever felt to something like that." Fili said sadly. I felt my heart clench for him.

"You're not alone, I can promise you that. This child will not only be Kili's heir, but yours as well, just as you and Kili are Thorin's. Fili, you are everything to Kili and me. You may not have your One, but you will always have me and Kili, and whatever children we may have. Hell, neither of us can even sleep without you anymore. I know it's not the same, but-," I was cut off by Fili hugging me tightly, mindful of my mid-section. I felt the baby start moving again and I quickly pulled away, grabbing his hand.

"What-?" He began but stopped instantly as I placed his hand on my stomach. "Is that?"

"The babe seems to like you, Fili." I said smiling as I watched his face change from shock to awe.

"Amazing, isn't it?" We turned around to see Kili smiling happily at the both of us, leaning against the pillar.

"Beyond words, brother." Fili responded as Kili walked up to us. I could tell that Kili needed to speak with Fili.

"Remember what I said, Fili. I am going to go back to the others." I said as I walked away. I didn't get very far when I saw Thorin, who must have witnessed the entire scene.

"I've sent the raven to Lord Dain as you suggested before. Smaug has been slain, I watched it with my own eyes." Thorin said as I approached him.

"I noticed you have not been in the treasure room?" I said honestly. He turned to look at me.

"After what you told me at Beorn's, I feel it would be best if I stay away from it as much as possible. There truly are more important things in life, like the lives of my family." Thorin replied.

"I'm proud of you, Thorin. A true leader is someone who will do anything for his people, his family, as you have done since Smaug came to Erebor, not someone who wields a stone, no matter how heavenly it may seem. Thror may have seen the stone as a divine right to rule, but the real divine right is being able to step up and actually lead in your people's time of need, which is exactly what you did. That is a blessing that only a true king wields." I told him.

"Your words are wise beyond your years." Thorin said as he pulled me into an embrace.

"I merely state the truth. Now, I don't want to ruin the moment, but I need to tell you something." I said, pulling away. I really hated to be a moment killer.

* * *

**- We're in uncharted territory here... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer- I own NADA._**

_Previously-_

_"I merely state the truth. Now, I don't want to ruin the moment, but I need to tell you something." I said, pulling away. I really hated to be a moment killer._

* * *

"Go on..." He said, interested.

"Don't ask me exactly how I know things, because I really can't tell you." He looked at me curiously, so I decided to continue. "Bard the bowman is the one who has slain Smaug in Esgaroth. He is the rightful heir of Dale, in which Smaug took gold from as well and brought to the mountain. Unintentionally, we have just destroyed Esgaroth, by awakening the beast, and it is the least you can do to give Bard my portion of the treasure, otherwise he and the elves of Mirkwood will wait outside the gates until they get it." I said all in one giant breath.

"You're sure of this?" He asked after a moment.

"Have I ever led you wrong?" I answered honestly.

"And giving him a portion of the gold will keep us from having another battle?" Thorin asked. I nodded.

"But we also have to warn them about the orcs and goblins, maybe even show a little hospitality, because we will need their help. Badly." I tried to sound as convincing as I could.

"Gold is one thing, hospitality is another... I will not be one to give hospitality to the Elves of Mirkwood, no matter how convincing you are. They showed us no kindness when our home was robbed of us, nor as we passed through their lands, and I will not either." Thorin said angrily.

"I never said you needed to be nice to the elves, but perhaps the innocent peoples of Laketown who have just lost their homes as well?" I asked with seriousness. "We were basically the reason behind it, and you will have gained an important ally." I said, thinking politically.

"I'm sorely tempted to just hand over the crown and let you have free reign, seeing as you're acting more like a regent then I am at the moment. However, I think I will keep my kingship and think on your wise council instead." Thorin replied, almost laughing.

"Remember, this is not for you, but for your people." I told him smiling. I began to walk away when I heard him speak again.

"Bekah, thank you. And what you just did for Fili, it is beyond words indeed." Thorin said as I stopped. I smiled and kept walking, feeling the need to be near Kili and Fili at the moment.

I walked back to the treasure room where everyone was back to fiddling with different assortments of treasure, but my two boys were just sitting there playing two golden harps, side by side. I smiled in pride as I watched Kili and Fili. The music they were playing was making me tired and so I sat on the steps and leaned my head against one of the stone columns.

I was woken by the feeling of being lifted and voices all around me. I opened my eyes to see that Kili was carrying me.

"What are all the noises?" I asked groggily as I woke, wiping my eyes.

"Good morning, my princess." Kili said as he looked down to me. "The noises are actually the people of laketown. It seems our Uncle has had a massive change of heart for some odd reason, and has opened the mountain to those whose homes were destroyed by Smaug. The men of Laketown are here clearing debris from the main hall to make room for cots. Uncle is having a meeting with Bard right now." I widened my eyes at him. _Thorin actually took my advice?!_

"Where are we going?" I asked, not complaining about why he hadn't put me down yet. He looked down at me and smiled.

"We are going to the royal chambers, which Thorin says miraculously haven't been touched by Smaug." He said as he walked up a couple flights of steps, stopping at a door to open it. When we were inside, he placed me on the bed, which was surely large enough for probably 6 fully grown dwarf men. I immediately sighed in comfort as I sank into the mattress.

"Uncle informed us of the Orcs and Goblins marching on us. Dain's army will be here tomorrow and the Elves of Mirkwood are in tents outside of the mountain. All have agreed to fight against the Orcs and Goblins." Kili said as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Where are the others?" I asked curiously, not wanting to continue on the topic of battle at the moment.

"Most are down helping the people of Laketown, Bifur and Bofur are making toys for the children while Bombur and Bilbo cook. Dori, Nori, Ori, Dwalin, and Gloin are helping move debris. Oin is healing the burns, and Fili and Balin are with Uncle in the meeting." Kili responded. So much had happened while I was asleep.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked curiously, knowing that he had said good morning."And why aren't you in the meeting as well?"

"A day and a half. Oin checked you over and said that your body needed the rest, but every time I tried to walk away you would get restless, so I resorted to carrying you. When I couldn't, Fili would. I'm not one for those type of meetings anyways and uncle knows Fee will update me once it's over. Speaking of my brother, what you said to him the other night was... I don't even have words for how important that was to him, and to me. My brother and I have been inseparable since I was born, my first word was his name. For you, my wife, to love him as I do and allow him to remain so close to us and our child... I can not begin to thank you enough." Kili said, almost with tears in his eyes.

"There's no need to thank, my love. He is part of our family, and I want him to be able to have the same experiences as we are able to. He longs for a family of his own and even though he can't necessarily have exactly that, he can be a part of our new growing family, if you're okay with that." I told him. He leaned done and kissed me passionately.

"Three parents are better than two, I always say..." Kili said laughing.

"Really, you always say that? Strange..." I said laughing as well. We heard the door click open to reveal none other than Fili and I smiled up at Kili. "Want to do the honors?" He smirked down at me and I looked over to Fili who was slightly confused. Kili stood and walked over to Fili, holding his hand out.

"Congratulations brother, you are going to be an honorary father! Well, technically second father, but Bekah and I decided that you should be just as much a part of our child's life as us." Kili explained. Fili looked over to me with an unreadable expression and I nodded, agreeing with Kili.

"You both would do that for me?" Fili asked incredulously. Kili and I just nodded. I stood up and walked over to them, wrapping them both in a large embrace, hoping they wouldn't crush me in the process.

After a few minutes I walked back over to the end and laid down pulling my tunic up to see my swelling belly again.

"You, my little dwarfling, will be one very loved child, having two fathers and a mother." I said as I placed my hand on my baby bump, relishing in the feeling of the baby kicking softly against my hand. My eyes had been closed, but I felt two other sets of hands find their way to my stomach and I laughed quietly.

"Very loved indeed." Kili replied.

"Aye, possibly the most loved child in Middle Earth." Fili said as well, laughing. He looked at my stomach carefully and noticed the glistening metal scar. "What happened there?"

"I fell when looking for the door, but the metal was already there. My body is protecting the babe, so no I am not a piece of glass, and I don't expect to be treated as such from either of you. I am probably more durable at the moment then you both!" I said truthfully.

"That doesn't mean you are fighting during the battle." Kili said, as if reading my mind.

"I agree, it is much too risky." Fili replied. I glared at them both.

"I am not letting you both go out there without me." I said, sitting up.

"We will not be able to protect you, Bekah. You have to think about the baby now. It is our duty to fight for our people, and it is your duty to protect the child." Fili responded.

"Please, Bekah, just this once do what we ask." Kili said to me, his eyes pleading. But I couldn't just let them go to their deaths, not when they have so much to live for. I felt tears coming back to my eyes. I had an idea.

"If I promise to stay inside the walls of Erebor, then you both must promise something in return." I said, trying to dry my tears.

"Anything." Kili replied.

"You both, and Thorin, stay as close to the front gates as possible. And please, please, promise to come back to me." They both looked at me curiously after my odd request, but I had my reasons.

"I promise." Kili said, kissing my forehead.

"I promise as well." Fili replied.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun... Let me know what you think! I already have like 10 more chapters written so it will take reviews to get me to post! REVIEW! I love you all, BEX. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously-_

_"You both, and Thorin, stay as close to the front gates as possible. And please, please, promise to come back to me." They both looked at me curiously after my odd request, but I had my reasons._

_"I promise." Kili said, kissing my forehead._

_"I promise as well." Fili replied._

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. Bilbo came up to sit with me while Fili and Kili went to help the others.

I was already in an unrestful sleep by the time they arrived back, though I felt much better with them both near.

When I woke in the morning, it was to sounds of horns in the distance. I sat up quickly in bed, realizing both Fili and Kili were already awake and dressing in their full armor. I got out of the bed quickly and walked over to them.

"Dain's army arrived in the night, the enemy has been spotted and will soon be upon us. The orcs and goblins are marching under a cloud of black bats, as dark as the night sky." Fili said as he dressed.

"Please stay safe. I love you and our child both." Kili said as he kissed me with such as passion I could feel it in my toes.

"Remember what you promised, and tell Thorin too. Come back to me, both of you." I said as I hugged them both, feeling a strange surge of energy flow through me into them. After they were both ready, the horns had blown again. They both left and I felt like crying, but instead I dressed in my own armor and grabbed my bow, leaving our room.

They made me promise to stay within the walls of Erebor and I was going to.

I made my way to the balcony above the front gate with just enough time to see the enemies arrival. I looked down and quickly spotted Thorin, with Kili and Fili directly behind him. It was getting darker, and I could tell it was from the bats circling above.

Soon the battle was in full swing. I watched as my husband slew dozens of orcs and goblins right and left, Fili at his side. I could feel myself getting increasingly more nervous by the second.

I could see Azog and Bolg coming their direction in the distance, knowing that the Defiler and his son were coming directly for the three of the line of Durin. I readied my bow with a flaming arrow and poised myself to shoot as soon as they were in range.

Fili and Kili noticed the two orcs at the same time as Thorin. The same time a flaming arrow shot past them and directly into the chest of Bolg, causing him to scream out in pain.

Before Azog could even look to where I was, I had shot another flaming arrow into his shoulder, distracting him from his task, giving Thorin enough time to cut the head off the beast, literally.

Fili and Kili had made quick work of beheading Bolg shortly thereafter. They looked up for a split second and saw me shooting arrows at the wargs, which were quickly approaching. I was vaguely aware that I had been shot at a few times as well.

It felt like forever before the eagles and Beorn arrived, making quick work of the rest of the goblins and wargs. I looked down to see that Fili, Kili, and Thorin were all three still alive, though Kili was holding his arm and Fili was limping, and Thorin had a nasty cut across his face, but they were all alive! As soon as they all began shouting in victory, I took the opportunity and ran as fast as I could down to the front gates, waiting for them to come inside.

As soon as I saw them, arms wrapped around each other's necks to help one another walk, I ran to them immediately.

Words were lost between us as I just embraced them both tightly, mindful of their wounds. It was only after I got them both to Oin did they speak.

"I thought you promised to stay inside Erebor?" Kili asked after his slashed arm was bandaged appropriately.

"I was inside Erebor. I was perfectly safe, and I was helping you. My arrows distracted Azog and Bolg long enough for you both and Thorin to kill them!" I exclaimed. He reached up and touched my cheek. I winced and saw a line of blood when he pulled his finger away.

"You clearly were not perfectly safe!" Kili said loudly. I looked away from him angrily over to where Fili was having his leg bandaged.

"He's right, Bekah, you should have stayed in the room where you were safe!" Fili claimed as Oin finished his bandage.

"It's not like we would have died if you hadn't been there!" Kili shouted at me. I froze and felt streams of tears running down my face. I felt myself beginning to panic.

"And you know that how?!" I screamed, turning to Fili. "When you and your brother decide to thank me for saving your lives, I will be in our room." I said to Fili before storming away.

"I knew it was you, Bekah." I heard Thorin say from behind me as I began to walk up the stairs. I looked back at him.

"Care to yell at me as well?" I asked in an angry tone.

"No, though I expect my nephews are quite angry after you promised them you would stay safely inside Erebor away from the battle." Thorin replied.

"I don't see why they are angry, I kept my promise. I stayed inside the walls of Erebor, I am perfectly fine, and I saved their bloody arses!" I yelled, feeling my anger rising.

"And they will see that eventually. You also saved my life, and for that I am grateful. I knew there was a reason you made all of us promise to stay close to the gate, and I see why now. I don't know how you knew they would come for us, and I won't bother asking, just know that I am grateful and my debt to you is never-ending, for myself and my nephews. Now go rest, please, this type of environment is not healthy for you at the moment." Thorin said as he embraced me gently. I did as he asked and went back to the room, not even bothering to take off my armor as I lay on the bed, tears spilling from my eyes. _I had almost lost them._

I don't know how much later it was that I opened my eyes to see Fili and Kili walking in the door, still disgusting from battle, Orc blood littering their armor. I decided that I wasn't going to speak to either of them until they apologized. I walked into the large bathroom and luckily the water still worked, filling the large tub with hot water, heated from the warm springs under the mountain. When it was full, I walked out of the bathroom and without saying a word, pointed for both of them to go wash themselves. They didn't have to be told twice, seeing my piercing glare directed at them both.

When they were finished, I had taken off my armor and had taken the liberty of stealing one of Kili's long tunics. I sat on the bed, waiting. Both the boys came out of the bathroom in only trousers, making it very difficult for me to glare at them. Cursed hormones.

"If either of you plan on not apologizing, or plan to yell at me some more, then you are more than welcome to sleep on the floor tonight, injuries or not. I did not save your lives to get yelled at for it!" I said before either of them could say anything.

"Bekah, we overreacted." Fili responded.

"You can't blame us though, I saw arrows flying towards you!" Kili interjected.

"But you are not hurt, and you did save our lives."

"And Thorin's."

"And for that we are grateful."

"No matter how angry it made us." Kili finished, waking over to me and picking me up out of the bed, kissing me passionately. He sat me on me feet and Fili hugged me tightly, neither of them registering that I was only wearing a tunic until they looked down at me tugging at the ends of the shirt.

"Is there a reason that you aren't wearing any pants?" Kili asked, his eyebrows raised. "Not that I'm complaining..."

* * *

_Had to have some good ole humor in there somewhere. Alright, I know the BoFA was quite short and uninteresting, but I really didn't want to go into all the blood and gore, even though I'm pretty good at writing it, I just didn't feel like it. Point is, THEY ALL SURVIVED! Reviews would be lovely. Thank you, darlings. -Bex- _


	15. Chapter 15

Previously-  
_"Is there a reason that you aren't wearing any pants?" Kili asked, his eyebrows raised. "Not that I'm complaining..."_

* * *

"The only pants that fit at the moment are disgusting, but if either of you mind then I can go find some new ones." I told them hotly.

"No, I don't believe I mind, do you Fili?" Kili said, turning to his brother.

"Not at all, Kili." Fili replied with a grin. It should have been awkward with hearing my husband talking to his brother about me that way, but oddly it wasn't. At all. It was kinda... Hot? Dear Mahal, I was being taken over by hormones.

"But you really should be back in bed, resting." Kili said, lifting me back up and placing me back in the bed.

"I can walk, you know!" I yelled at him, making both of them laugh. His slashed arm didn't seem to be impeding on his uncanny ability to pick me up whenever he wanted to.

Kili decided to deem it necessary that they check me for any type of injuries, which included checking over my baby bump thoroughly, which meant that my tunic was removed and I was sitting there in the bed in front of Fili and Kili in nothing but my small clothes.

By all means I should have been cold, but I was anything but as I felt fingers ghosting over my baby bump, the baby kicking reassuringly. I wasn't even aware my eyes were closed until I heard myself let out a quiet moan.

"Damn hormones!" I cursed under my breath. I heard them laughing and felt one side of the bed shift.

"I should probably leave you both to it then..." Fili said awkwardly turning to leave. Kili gave me a look that said it was my call.

"Wait, stay, please?" To this day, I don't know what possessed me to say it, but I did. And Kili was fine with it, actually seemingly relieved about it.

"Kee?" Fili asked, looking in his direction.

"You heard the woman, Fee." Kili said smiling up at his big brother. Well, this just got interesting. Was there something wrong with me that I felt connected to both of them?

_Fae are capable of having two mates, child. You are Kili's One, and though Fili does not have a One, he is your mate. You have chosen to love them both. The connection between the two brothers makes it easier for there to be a connection between the three of you. That is why young Kili has never been jealous of Fili, because there is no competition, you are all equals._

The voice I had come to know as the Valar resounded through my mind, making things make much more sense at the moment.

"Is this okay with you both?" I asked, just making sure. Fili looked over to Kili.

"It's perfectly fine with us, as long as it's okay with you..." Kili responded for them. I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders. I nodded happily. Fili sat back on the bed and leaned over to kiss me.

When his lips touched mine, I felt the same sensation as when I kissed Kili. The act successfully leaving me with the feeling of being complete at last.

That night I explained to them about how a fae could have two mates and it seemed to answer all the questions that were previously unsaid.

The next three and a half months flew by remarkably fast. I was now giant and the caravan led by my mother-in-law Dis, who I hadn't met yet, was arriving today. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

"Stop pacing, Bekah, you will be fine, mother will love you!" Kili said reassuringly from the bed.

"Oh let's see, 'Hi Dis, I am married to your son, mated to both of them, and having your first grandchild in a matter of days!' Like that will go over well..." I muttered while I paced back and forth.

Fili appeared in front of me, kissing me gently and effectively stopping my pacing.

"Mother knows all about our situation and she couldn't be happier!" He said as he pulled away. I looked down at my very large pregnant belly and tried to straighten the non-existent wrinkles in my dress.

"I look like an oliphant!" I yelled, looking in the mirror. Kili stood from the bed and walked over behind me placing his arms around my increasingly large stomach.

"You are beautiful. You being round with child is one of the most breathtaking sights in middle earth." Kili whispered into my ear, making my hormones go haywire.

"I agree, brother." Fili said placing his own hands on my belly, feeling the baby kick hard.  
He then leaned in to kiss me again.

"Alright, alright, if we don't leave now, then none of us are leaving the room for days, and I don't think your mother would be very happy if her two sons weren't there upon her arrival." I said in a huff, trying to shake off the insatiable feeling in the pit of my stomach. These boys would be the death of me.

They both grumbled something about their mother killing them if they weren't there to greet her after not seeing her for over a year. We finally made it down all the flights of stairs to the entrance hall, twenty minutes later.

Both Fili and Kili insisted on trying to pick me up and carry me down the stairs but I wasn't having any of that. When we finally arrived, it was perfect timing, the caravan was making its way through the front gates. We all stood next to Thorin who was waiting patiently for his sister.

I almost had to take a double take when I saw her. She looked exactly like Thorin. Beard and everything. I knew that when dwarf women traveled, they dressed as males, but I never expected it to be so... Uncanny. As soon as she saw her sons, she made a B-line straight to them, holding her arms out wide.

"Ma!" They both yelled in unison. They hugged her then she promptly smacked them both on the back of the head for not sending more ravens. She then turned to Thorin and did the same thing, while I couldn't help but laugh.

"And you must be our new princess, Bekah, the one who ensnared both of my boys. Come here, lassie!" Dis said excitedly as she held out her arms, embracing me tightly. "Oh, quite far along already, eh?" She said, placing her hand on my round stomach.

"7 and a half months yesterday." I told her, who raised her eyebrows and looked over at her sons.

"You told me she was getting close, but not this close! My dear, you shouldn't have walked all the way down here from the royal chambers, you could have gone into labor!" Dis said smacking Fili and Kili again on the back of the head.

"It's alright, I think..." I said. I started to feel pains as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Dis saw me paling and put her hand to my head.

"Oh Mahal, the little heir is already learning how to make an entrance." Dis said as she felt my forehead. Fili and Kili looked at her with alarmed expressions.

"I believe one of you needs to carry her to your chambers... NOW, before your child is born here in the entrance hall in front of everyone!" Dis shouted to the two boys who were staring at her in shock.

I was feeling the pain again and was vaguely aware of someone picking me up, knowing it wasn't Fili or Kili. After the pain was over, I looked up to see Thorin was carrying me. It figures when I actually needed one of them to carry me they just stand there in shock.

"How are you feeling?" I heard him ask as he carried me up the stairs.

"Oh, just lovely, considering I have a baby trying to get out of me at the moment." I said sarcastically. "Sorry, hormones talking..."

We reached the royal chambers in much less time than it took getting down to the front entrance. Thorin placed me on the bed after Dis removed the covers and placed lots of linens down. She dismissed Thorin, who seemed relieved as he walked from the room. Fili and Kili had finally snapped out of their daze and were sitting in either side of me as Dis checked my progress.

"She still has a while to go yet, why don't you boys take her to have a bath, the hot water helps with the pain quite a bit." Dis suggested. I looked at the boys and nodded. She went and turned on the water, filling the large tub.

"I'm sorry you didn't have time to enjoy being back before all this happened..." I muttered to Dis in between contractions.

"Oh dearie, I couldn't have asked for a better arrival. This little dwarfling just couldn't wait to meet their grandmother!" Dis said happily as she turned to leave the room so that we could get in the tub.

They helped me undress and Fili lifted me to the tub. As soon as I felt the water, I felt relief. I leaned back into Kili's chest trying to relax, but it was short-lived when the contractions started to come on much stronger and faster. Kili passed me over to Fili and got out of the tub to go get his mother.

When Dis came back with Kili, I had my head in my arms, leaning on the edge of the stone tub, groaning in pain as Fili tried to massage my back into relaxing.

"Get her a shirt and get her back to the bed." She instructed her sons. Kili went to get me a shirt and Fili carried me out of the tub, placing me back on the bed before pulling on his pants. They helped me put the oversized blue shirt on.

"You remembered, son." Dis said proudly looking at Kili. I looked up at her in confusion. "It is tradition for those of the royal line to wear the royal blue when birthing the first heir." She explained. I honestly didn't care at the moment when I felt like my insides were being ripped open.

"It's almost time, dearie. This little one wants to be here rather quickly." Dis said as Fili and Kili both took their respective sides next to me again. "You can push when you are ready."

* * *

**_CLIFFY! I know, I'm terribly evil and I am making you wait until the next chapter for the baby! Review and you'll get it faster! (Guess the gender!) DO IT! _**

**_(Bex) _**


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously-_

_"It's almost time, dearie. This little one wants to be here rather quickly." Dis said as Fili and Kili both took their respective sides next to me again. "You can push when you are ready."_

I pushed with all that I had in me, waiting to hear my baby's cries filling the air around us. Fili stood on one side of me, holding my leg while Kili stood on my other side, holding my other leg. At some point, I had grabbed both of their hands and squeezed until there was no longer any color left.

"You are doing amazing, _azyungal_." I heard Kili whisper in my ear as he held my hand through my screams of pain.

"I can't do it..." I muttered, feeling so weak.

"You can, Bekah, you are the strongest of all of us! Just a few more and the baby will be here!" Fili encouraged and I felt a renewed strength come to me.

"I can see the head, only a couple more, darling." Dis told me as she prepared a towel to gather the baby in.

After pushing for only ten minutes, and nearly breaking both of the boys hands, a little girl was born to us. She came out crying loudly, a good sign. She soon stopped as Dis cleaned her off and wrapped her in a small blanket.

"A baby girl, what a gift." Dis said crying as she handed me my newborn after clamping the chord.

She was perfect. Her head was covered in dark brown locks, just like her father. I looked down at her, stroking her soft cheek with my trembling finger. I felt tears in my own eyes as I handed her to Kili, who took her nervously in his arms.

Dis left to inform Thorin and the rest of the company who were apparently waiting outside, after helping me with the afterbirth.

"A daughter." Kili said, looking at the tiny babe in his arms as tears pricked his eyes. I could feel my own tears streaming down my face as we all shared this intimate moment together. He leaned down, gently placing a kiss on her forehead before doing the same to me. "You are amazing."

After a few minutes, Kili stood with the baby, carefully making his way to the other side of the bed, handing her to Fili, who also had tears in his eyes.

"What are the odds that we would have a baby girl on the first try? It's basically unheard of!" Kili said excitedly as he sat down next to his brother.

"She is beautiful." Fili whispered as he rocked her gently in his arms. He then carefully placed a soft kiss on her brow before leaning over and doing the same to me as well. "Just like her mother."

Kili took the moment to pull the covers back on the bed so that I would be decent if anyone decided to come in, thankfully, because Thorin did come in only moments later.

"A little princess as the first baby born in the halls of Erebor in over one hundred and seventy years!" Thorin said as he entered, followed by Dis. "I won't stay long, I just wanted to give my congratulations and meet our newest princess."

"She looks like us, Uncle." Kili said ,rising to give Thorin a hug as Fili stood carefully, walking over to show the King our new baby girl. Thorin placed an arm around Fili's shoulder and smiled happily.

"Cherish her, boys. A girl dwarfling is a rare occurrence, a blessing by Mahal. And this little girl is part fae, which makes her extra special." Thorin said, leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead before being ushered out of the room again so that I could feed her.

Sure enough, she began to softly cry, tilting her head to the side in anticipation for breast milk. She was so tiny that I could barely see her pink skin in the blankets as Fili held her.

Fili handed her to me as I unbuttoned my shirt, placing her to my breast to feed. Fili and Kili looked at me like it was something majestic. I grinned down at my first-born, cherishing the moment. There was a special connection between mother and daughter already.

"What are we naming her?" Kili asked curiously. I hd given it a fair bit of thought for some time now and I looked up to them and smiled.

"How about Lili?" I suggested. Fili and Kili looked at each other and smiled brightly before looking down at the babe that was suckling away.

"It's perfect." Fili replied. "Lili, daughter of Kili, Princess under the Mountain."

* * *

**_So... What did you think? How about the name? I thought it was fitting... This is not the last exciting thing to happen in this story, so stay tuned! AND REVIEW! I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW IMPORTANT REVIEWS ARE TO ME! Its just a couple words, maybe a smily face or something, a suggestion, or even a request for a new story! I love you all, my darlings. -BEX-_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer- I own zilch._**

_Previously-_

_"How about Lili?" I suggested. Fili and Kili looked at each other and smiled brightly._

_"It's perfect." Fili replied. "Lili, daughter of Kili, Princess under the Mountain."_

* * *

**Two months later-**

"How are both of my princesses today?" Kili asked as he returned home from his duties. Lili and I were sitting in the chair next to the fireplace and I was feeding her. "You look quite excited, love."

"We have some good news for daddy, don't we, little one?" I said excitedly. He immediately dropped his sword on the bench and rushed to our side.

"What? Did it work? Are you?" Kili asked impatiently. I nodded my head smiling proudly. He rose and kissed me hard against the lips. "Fee is going to be ecstatic! Which also reminds me that I have to leave on a trip to the Iron Hills in the morning, I won't be back for a few days, which gives you plenty of time to tell him!" Kili said as he picked up the now sleeping Lili from my arms, humming her a soft tune. He was such an excellent father.

The next morning Kili left for the Iron hills with Thorin, leaving Fili in charge of the mountain. He had woken up to see off Kili, but found his way back to our room.

"Kee said you had something important to tell me? First, is it good or bad?" He asked as he came through the door. I was still in bed and Lili was sleeping peacefully in her bassinet. He looked at me apprehensively, but relaxed once he saw me smile.

"Good, very good." I responded happily, motioning for him to come sit on the bed next to me. He did so, looking at me eagerly.

"Now you have my full attention, what is such good news, my lady?" He asked as he placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Well, you see.." I didn't know how to word it.

"What is it, Bekah?" He asked, starting to worry a little.

"I.. I'm pregnant, Fili, with your child." I told him outright, wondering how he would take the news. I closed my eyes, not knowing what he was going to say. I had been fully healed only three weeks after Lili was born and apparently was fertile only a week later! I was sure the Valar had something to do with this fertility of mine. More than sure, actually.

"How are you sure it is mine?" Fili asked quietly, almost unheard. I looked up at him and smiled. Honestly, if a normal expectant mother had heard that, it would be demeaning, but for me, it was normal.

"Kili and I talked about it and he started drinking the tea, right after Lili was born. We both wanted this for you." I responded, remembering what Fili had said to me over 6 months ago now. He looked up at me with tears running down his face.

"I'm going to be a father? A real father?" He asked, elated and shocked all the same.

"You already are a father, Fee. But yes, this child is your blood. Though I dare say your's and Kili's blood is as close to the same as it could possibly be." I told him. He reached over to me, cutting off my rambling by pulling me into probably one of the most passionate kisses possible.

"Thank you." He whispered into my hair. "Come, get Lili up." Fili said, pulling me to my feet, kissing me again. "Never mind, you get dressed and I will get her up." Fili said happily as he walked to the other side of the room where Lili's bassinet was. He was so beyond excited that he almost tripped over his boots next to the bed!

"You're going to be a big sister, my little one!" I heard him say excitedly to Lili as he placed her on the bed and changed her. He was just as much hands-on as Kili was with Lili and he loved her just as much as the two of us. He was already an amazing father as well.

I dressed in one of my more royal gowns of blue, signifying me as a princess. (Though the dwarves residing in the mountain didn't care if I wore a simple tunic and breeches or not. I had always loved dress up as a child and it was fun.)

"Where are we going?" I asked as he picked Lili back up, wrapped in her blanket and held her securely in one arm while wrapping the other around my waist.

"Around..." Fili replied sneakily. He ushered me out of the door and down the hall to the third door past us, knocking on the door hastily. I knew exactly where we were.

"Yes? Oh, Fili and Bekah, come in and let me see my grandbaby." Dis said as she answered the door excitedly. Dis took Lili from Fili and ushered us to sit on the couch next to the fire. "I sense you are both here for more than just a visit... What is it?" Fee reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Soon you will have another grandchild, Ma." Fili said looking up at his mother smirking. Dis looked up from Lili and back and forth between me and Fili.

"First a baby girl, and now another baby so close? It's only bee two months since Lili was born. By mahal, you three must have a generous blessing!" Dis said as she stood to give us both hugs.

"We weren't expecting it to happen so soon, but apparently I am very... Fertile. First try both times." I said awkwardly. Dis laughed.

"My dear, your fertility is truly a gift. For many Dwarven women it is hard to get pregnant once, let alone have more, and when she does they are often spaced apart quite a bit, like me Thorin and our fallen brother Frerin, Balin and Dwalin, or the brothers 'Ri." I was lucky to have my two boys five years apart." Dis explained, smiling over at Fili.

"Do you think you could mind watching a certain little princess for a bit while I take Bekah around Erebor?" Fili asked Dis who nodded happily. She whispered something to him as we walked out the door.

"You can stop being so nervous around Ma, she adores you." Fili whispered to me as we walked down the hall to the main staircase.

"It's kind of hard _not_ to be nervous around her, considering _I_ was the one who stole _both_ her son's innocence and youth." I told him back, adjusting my dress. He just laughed.

"Mother always did say that Kili and I would be together forever." Fili laughed. _I'm not sure if she quite expected this though_, I thought to myself, smiling.

We walked past many of the new dwarves in the mountain, who bowed as we went by them. All of the dwarves in the mountain were aware of our situation and to my surprise, more than approved of it.

"Fee, why are all the dwarves okay with us? I've always wondered..." I asked quietly. It was true, since the day we announced our relationship, everyone had been overly joyed.

"It's not entirely uncommon for two dwarves, such as brothers, to have the same One, seeing as there are so few Dwarven women. That is what they believe happened with us. It is rare, but not unheard of. Kili and I have always been so close, people just assume." Fili responded. Oh, it made sense now, and I was okay with that.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he pulled me by my hand near the front gates.

"You'll see." Fili replied, smirking. He stood behind me and covered my eyes with his hands then started walking forward, then up some stairs. When he lifted his hands, I opened my eyes and saw that we were on the balcony overlooking the front gates. The very same one that I was on during the Battle of Five Armies.

"This, my dear princess, is where you saved my life, and that of my brother and uncle as well. This very spot is where I saw you with your bow and arrow, defending us, and defying us at every turn. You looked like a goddess standing here, a true guardian angel. That moment was 6 months ago, today. And your marriage to Kili will be one year in just a few days. You and my brother have accepted me into your lives as an equal and you are giving me the greatest gift a dwarf could ask for. I may be asking too much of you, but I was wondering if you would marry me as well?" Fili asked, holding my hands. I felt a tear running down my face, _blasted hormones._

"Does-" I began.

"Kili knows, yes. I asked his approval weeks ago. Thorin as well." Fili said proudly. I looked up to him and smiled, before pulling him down to kiss him properly. "I take that as a yes?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course it's a yes, my silly dwarf prince." I said smiling as I wiped my tears. He leaned down and kissed me again. "Kee's okay with this?"

"He is actually the one who brought it up with me, even arranged to go to the meeting in the Iron Hills in my place to let us have some time alone. He wants us to be a fully proper family, which is what I've wanted for quite a while now." Fili told me as he pulled three strands of hair from beside my face that weren't braided and secured them in a braid. It was similar to Kili's, but still different and I loved them both.

"Take me back to our room?" I asked with a twinkle in my eyes as I smirked. He bent down and scooped me up into his arms, laughing as I screamed from the sudden movement. On the way there, while still in his arms, I placed my own braid in his hair as well.

When we reached the room, he didn't bother putting me down to open the door, he just kicked it in as I laughed. He placed me on the bed gently and kissed me passionately.

-O_O-

About an hour later, looking flustered, we arrived at Dis' room to pick up Lili, which we had perfectly timed because she was growing hungry.

"I see you finally asked her?" Dis said as she inspected my new braid and clasp.

"He did." I responded happily as Fili picked up Lili from the bassinet, holding her close to his chest.

"I'm so happy for you son. For you to be able to have a wife and child of your own, it brings me such joy." Dis said with tears flowing down her cheeks as she hugged us both.

We brought Lili back to our room and Fili helped me back out of my dress so that I could feed her.

"Seeing you feeding Lili is probably one of the most beautiful sights in all of Middle Earth, and soon you will be round with our child." Fili said as he lay in the bed next to me, brushing Lili's cheek as she fed.

"Your Da and your Daddy certainly like buttering Mummy up, love." I whispered to Lili, smiling.

"It's not buttering you up if it's true." Fili said, kissing my cheek.

"You are such a charmer, you know that?" He just smiled and kissed my forehead, gabbing Lili's blanket for her. "When are we to be wed?" I asked out of the blue after I let Fili place a now sleeping Lili back in her bassinet.

"When Kili arrives back from his trip. It will be on your one year anniversary, and it will not be a public event, only the company and a few others will be attending." Fili replied. He had already had it all planned out. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

* * *

_**Domestic life inside the mountain! YAY! I'm happy I got to add a little Fili/Bekah fluff in this chapter. I've always thought Fili would be the gentle romantic, and Kili would be the fierce lover. Anyone else think so? Also, baby #2. And Remember, Bekah is part fae so she regenerates faster and Dwarven pregnancies are only 8months max. (totally made that up, darlings, because Tolkien never stated otherwise!) Don't worry, loves, the action is not fully over, I promise! Take heart, darlings. .-*Bex*-.**_


	18. Chapter 18

And so three days later, when Kili arrived back, it was our wedding day. I saw Kili coming through the front doors and ran to hug him while Fili held Lili.

"I see that Fee took my advice and finally asked you?" Kili asked noticing my braid. I nodded. "Excellent, now I believe we have a wedding to get to, my love. Happy Anniversary." Kili said smiling as he kissed me gently.

"Happy Anniversary, love." I told him, smiling. We walked back over to Fili and Lili, Kili happily taking her from his brother.

"How's my little princess? Has your Da been spoiling you or leaving you with Grandmother so that he can have more time with Mummy? Don't worry, my little one, Daddy is here now to spoil you even more." I smiled as Kili spoke to our daughter. For being the youngest on our quest, he had certainly grown the most.

"I'll have you know that she has been perfectly well spoiled while you were away. Even when she wakes four times a night." Fili said giving his brother a hug, mindful of Lili. "She missed her Daddy though."

"Congratulations brother, on more than one thing, I believe." Kili said as he hugged Fili back.

"And I have you to thank for almost all of it, little brother. Now what are we waiting for, we have a wedding to get to!" Fili said as he placed an arm around my waist as Kili placed his around my shoulder, holding Lili in his other arm.

We were married no more than an hour later, having just a simple quiet ceremony. Dis had agreed to watch Lili that night, but about half-way through the night, Kili went and got her, having missed his little girl.

* * *

**7 months later**

"Bilbo is coming back!" Kili shouted excited, coming into the room. "By Uncle's suggestion! I always knew there was something there!" He exclaimed. "Uncle hasn't been the same since our burglar left, and now he is suddenly more than willing to get the mountain perfectly presentable!"

"I'm sure Bilbo just wanted to come visit, Kili. He hasn't seen Erebor in her full glory yet!" I told him, laughing.

"No, Ma says he is coming back with another caravan from the Blue Mountains, with all of his things! He is coming back to stay, and Ma says he is bringing a surprise as well!" Kili shouted happily. We all missed Bilbo and he hadn't seen Lili yet, nor did he know about our new baby which would be coming any day now.

He and Gandalf had wrote us of their adventure into the desolate Mordor to rid themselves of the ring, which had completely infuriated Thorin that Gandalf had dragged him into more danger. Luckily, Sauron had yet to gather any sort of army or regain enough strength to defend himself, so their journey had ended well on all parts.

"Where's Fee?" I asked him curiously, considering they usually got home at the same time, though Fili had been coming home sooner to check on me and Lili.

"He honestly should have been back by now. He had business in Dale today. Has he not been back yet?" I shook my head and stood from my chair, grabbing my cloak off the hook, ignoring the slight pains in my mid-section that had been there most of the day. I was worried about Fili.

"Keep an eye on Lili, I am going to go ask Thorin." I told him as I kissed him.

"Bex, you shouldn't be out and about right now, you're already further than you made it with Lil's. You could go into labor anytime now." Kili told me with a concerned expression, trying to stop me from leaving.

"I'm fine, Kee. I just need to stretch my legs, I don't think I can sit any longer." I told him honestly, I truly did wish to do so, though I had a little more of a mission than only stretching my legs.

"Let me go find him, Bekah. Stay here, where you can rest." Kili tried, standing in front of the door.

"I am not an invalid, Kili! Let me go and stretch my legs, alright? I will be perfectly safe inside the mountain and there are more than enough people in the halls if anything shall happen." I snapped at him, pulling his arms free from the door.

" Fine, but if you aren't back in twenty minutes then I will send a search party for you." He yelled after me as I walked out the door.

In a huff, I walked all the way to the throne room where I saw Thorin talking to Balin. I walked up to them and waited patiently, tapping my foot until they noticed me.

"Bekah, what are you doing walking around alone? It is far to dangerous…" He stopped when I put my hand up.

"I don't want to hear it, Thorin. Now have you seen Fili? He hasn't come home yet and Kili hasn't seen him either." I said in a somewhat harsh tone, crossing my arms. _Blasted hormones again…_

"He had business in Dale today. I haven't seen him as of yet, have you Balin?" Thorin asked his elder advisor.

"Aye, Dwalin said he saw the guards bringing him to the healing rooms only minutes ago. I was just about to tell you." Thorin and I looked at Balin with wide eyes before I took off walking quickly in the direction of the healing ward, Thorin following as fast as he could. I had to admit, for a heavily pregnant lass, I got along pretty well. I was worried that something bad had happened to him and it was clouding my mind.

"Bekah, I am sure he is just fine, please don't push yourself." Thorin said as he caught up to me.

"I don't care at the moment, Thorin." I told him in a cold voice, my nerves getting the better of me. We made it to the healing rooms in minutes, and I saw Fili sitting on one of the beds with his shoulder in bandages. He stood up as soon as he saw me.

"Bekah, what are you doing here? You should be home." Fili said worriedly as I approached him. I stared at his shoulder, inspecting the new bandaging.

"What happened to you? You didn't come home and I had to hear it from Balin that Dwalin saw the guards bringing you here? Don't you think you should have sent someone to tell your wife, at very least, your brother, or did you want to leave us both worrying all night while I am about to have your child at any given time?!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with a guilty expression.

"I didn't want to worry you more, it's nothing, really. I was overseeing the restoration down in Dale and a piece of rubble fell and hit me. I'm perfectly fine, and I would have been home in less than an hour." Fili said pleading with me, but I was already angry.

"Really, you didn't want me to worry? Well you did a terrible job at that, seeing as I almost ran here! Just ask Thorin." I said with malice.

"Aye, she did. For someone about to give birth, she can move rather fast." Thorin replied, making Fili pale even more.

"I'm sorry I worried you, love. I guess I should have sent someone or at least told Kili." Fili said hanging his head in shame.

"Yes, you should have. Now, you better be home in less than thirty minutes or else you are sleeping on the couch… _indefinitely_!" I yelled before turning to walk out of the room.

"She yelled at me too, lad. I would suggest you do as she says." Thorin whispered to him before turning to escort me out of the room.

"Aye, she's quite scary when she's mad, almost an uncanny resemblance to Ma, if you ask me." Fili whispered back to Thorin, who chuckled. I snapped my head around.

"_I heard that_." I growled at him in a not so nice tone before I stormed out.

Thorin walked with me all the way back to the room. I was much too angry to notice the pains that I had been having the entire time. I walked inside the room to see Kili sharpening his blades on the table and I glared at him.

"No sharpening weapons at the table, Kili." I growled, effectively making Kili jump to his feet and move to the living room. "How many times have I told you both?!" I said as I wiped the fine metal shavings off the table and threw them into the rubbish bin.

"I take it you found Fili?" He asked gulping as I picked up both of his daggers and to inspect them.

"Yes, it seems your dear brother has landed himself in the healing ward. Could have killed him myself when I found out, almost running there with Thorin at my heels, I still might. He decided that it would be best not to tell me or you that his shoulder was crushed by a falling piece of rubble as he oversaw the reconstruction of Dale today. He '_didn't want to worry me_'." I exclaimed, stabbing the dagger into the wooden mantle.

"Bex, just calm down, alright? I'm sure Fili is fine, we're dwarves, remember!" Kili said walking up to me and trying to take the other dagger out of my hand.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I am possibly hours away from giving birth and one of my husbands ends up in the healing ward with a crushed shoulder, not even bothering to tell me?! I have every right to be angry!" I heard the door open and saw Dis standing there, looking at me while I held onto the dagger tightly.

"Ma, please take Lili, will you?" Kili asked hesitantly and Dis nodded quickly, chuckling darkly to herself, grabbing Lili from her crib and taking her out of the room smirking. "You don't have to be mad at me, Bekah."

"I'm not. I'm just angry in general. If I want to walk around this bloody mountain, I will damn well do it! I am not made of glass, I've proved that, several times over! Just because I am pregnant does not mean that I am not every bit of the warrior as I was before!" I yelled, pulling the one dagger from the mantle and throwing it across the room hitting the door.

Just as it hit, I heard the door open, seeing Fili out of the corner of my eye. He saw the dagger in my hand and the one now impaled in the back of the door and winced, holding his hands in the air as high as he could with his bandaged shoulder.

"It's not his fault, Bex. You are mad at me. Calm down and put away the dagger, love." Fili said, walking closer to me. I looked down to see how my knuckles had gone white around the dagger and immediately dropped it, tears forming in my eyes as I fell to my knees. Fili and Kili both rushed to me, only to see that I was now sitting in a puddle of liquid. I gasped when I started actually paying attention to the pain that joined it.

"Fee..." I mumbled as I winced in pain. "Bath..."

"Kili, go get Mother, now!" Fili shouted as I felt him lift me to the bath, filling the tub with warm water as I cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I muttered into his chest as he helped me out of my dress.

"Shh… it's alright. Bekah, how long have you been feeling the pain or has it just started?" Fili asked as he slid into the tub, still holding onto me, not caring about his wounded shoulder.

"This-this morning, after you both left. I just- I didn't pay it much attention and then I got so angry that I forgot about it and... -ahhhh!" I yelled, feeling an overwhelming pain with the need to bear down. I reached my hand down and felt a head already. _Oh Mahal. I was going to have this baby, __NOW!_

"Bekah?" Fili asked, as he put his hands on my stomach, feeling another contraction come on strongly.

"Baby's... coming..." I muttered through the burning sensation I felt _down there._

The pain came back in another strong wave and I couldn't help but push as I screamed, feeling the baby slide out, completely on the first try!

I quickly brought the baby out of the water and placed it on my chest, rubbing it's back to make sure there was no water in the lungs.

Fili looked down at the both of us in shock. We had just birthed a baby in the bath, alone. And it was yet another girl. A second princess. She let out a loud cry, but stopped as I soothed her against my bare skin.

Fili's eyes filled with tears as he brushed his fingers on the blonde-haired, crying baby girl's cheek as she rested on my chest, still attached to me. We didn't even see Kili and Dis running in, only to find that the baby had been born already.

"Did she just—?" Kili asked.

"In the _bath_—?" Dis said after him.

"By _yourselves_?" Kili finished, walking over to see the baby as my head rested on Fili's chest. Dis walked over and clamped the umbilical chord.

"What can I say? My daughter wanted to make an entrance." Fili said smiling happily as his hand rested on the baby's back.

* * *

**_Tada! Princess #2! Anyone guess what her name is going to be? Virtual cookies to whomever guesses it right! Review and let me know what you think! *Laughs evilly at angry pregnant women taking it out on their other halves* I know I certainly did when I was pregnant! (The pain thing -where she chose to ignore it for most of the day- actually does happen and it happened to me, so the labor is realistic, from experience *mother of two*!) -Be well, my darlings.- BEX_**


	19. Chapter 19

"Daughter? Another girl?! Oh, my boys." Dis exclaimed as she kissed both of her sons, proudly. "Kili, carry Bekah to the bed. Fili, can you carry the babe?" Fili nodded. I carefully turned, laying our newborn into her father's waiting arms. He carefully cradled her to his chest protectively to keep her warm until he could get a towel for her.

I felt Kili pick me up out of the bath, carrying me to the bed where Dis had placed plenty of linens. Within seconds, Fili was at my side with our newest baby girl, wrapped in towels.

"Mili." I said as he handed her to me. "Mili, daughter of Fili, Princess under the mountain." I said proudly as I carefully stroked her soft cheek. She looked much like her sister, only with blonde tufts of hair instead of brown.

"It's perfect. Lili and Mili." Fili said leaning down to kiss me on the forehead. Kili had found a seat next to me on the other side and I passed the babe to him.

"She is beautiful. Looks like her Da." Kili said smiling as he looked down at the small babe in his arms. He passed her back to Fili.

"I will go relieve Uncle from watching our other little dwarfling. I am sure she is screaming for her mummy by now." Kili said as he kissed my head and the baby's head before walking out the door.

"Two girl dwarflings, and so close together. It is truly a miracle! Bless Mahal!" Dis said as she pulled the covers over me. "You have done so well, my daughter." I felt my eyes fill with tears, hearing Dis call me her daughter.

I heard the door open and saw Kili with a wriggling Lili in his arms, and Thorin directly behind them.

"I leave you for no longer than ten minutes and you have already brought a new life into this world." Thorin said as Fili passed little Mili to him, wrapped in deep royal blue blankets.

"I left her for less than five, Uncle. She gave birth right in the bath, before Ma and I could even get back! Our newest little princess had already entered the world and was laying on her chest when we came in." Kili said excitedly.

"Princess? —As in a second girl? By my beard, that is unheard of." Thorin said as he looked at the babe in his arms.

"Let me introduce you to the newest member of the line of Durin, Mili, daughter of Fili, Princess under the mountain." Fili said proudly.

"Princess Lili and Princess Mili. Soon we will be overrun!" Thorin happily exclaimed as he handed Mili back to Fili. "Bilbo will be shocked when he arrives!" I smiled to myself and I wondered if what Kili had said was true about our king and our burglar.

Dis and Thorin left us as Mili began searching for her source of milk and the four of us just sat in the bed as I fed our newest daughter. Lili was confused at first, but soon was giving her little sister sweet kisses. Our little family was quickly growing.

Along with my fertility, the other dwarven women in the mountain had found themselves being blessed as well, some even with girls, which was such a rarity.

A few days later, I was finally able to get out of the bed and I was itching to go visit our newest permanent resident, Bilbo Baggins, as he arrived.

"I will not be trapped in bed any longer. Fili, you carry Mili, Kili, you get Lili, and we are going to see Master Baggins, because I know you both are dying to see him as well." I said as I found a comfortable dress to wear. I was still quite a bit sore, but that was normal.

"I don't think he will recognize us, do you brother?" Kili asked laughing to Fili as he picked up a ten-month-old Lili.

"Not with two young dwarflings, brother. And he thought we were too young and reckless, look at us now!" Fili replied happily as he slid Mili close to his bare chest, wrapping his tunic and fur lined jacket around her, just as she liked it. He could put her to sleep in an instant by just placing her on his chest, just like Kili was with Lili.

We walked down to the entrance hall where Thorin and Dis were greeting the caravan as they arrived. This one had many more children and I smiled as the sound of laughter filled the stone halls.

"What are you doing all the way down here? Shouldn't you be resting? You just had a babe, not three days ago." Thorin asked as we approached next to him.

"I've had enough resting, I assure you. I am quite the resilient one, remember?" I told him smiling. "And I knew my husbands wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity to show off their new daughters to Master Baggins."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" I heard the voice of Bilbo say behind us. We all spun around to see him standing there with a young boy hobbit standing next to him.

"Master Boggins!" Kili shouted.

"It's _Baggins_, Kili." Fili told him, sniggering.

"Same thing! Who have you brought with you?" Kili asked motioning to the shy little hobbit who was hiding behind Bilbo.

"Truly, boys, it's only Bilbo to you now. And this is Frodo, my nephew. His parents died in a tragic fishing accident and I took him in. I do hope it's okay that I brought him." Bilbo said shyly.

"Of course it's alright, Master Baggins. Welcome to Erebor, young Frodo." Thorin said as he kneeled to the ground to be more of the young Hobbit's height.

"Frodo, this is Thorin, King under the Mountain." Bilbo told the young Hobbit whose bright blue eyes lit up.

"Are you really a King?" The young boy asked incredulously. Thorin chuckled.

"Yes, young one, I am a King." Thorin replied happily.

Bilbo looked up to see me with my arms entwined with both Fili and Kili and saw young Lili who was dead asleep on Kili's shoulder.

"A young princess, I see?" Bilbo asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Kili and Lili.

"Two actually." Fili said, opening his jacket just enough for Bilbo to see young Mili, sound asleep leaning against her father's chest.

"T-two? Dear me, how old is the babe?" Bilbo asked, moving forward to see her better. He immediately noticed the blonde tuft of hair on the sleeping babe.

"Three days, Master Baggins." I responded. His eyes went wide when he realized what I had said.

"Oh my, shouldn't you still be in bed, resting? Hobbits usually don't leave their beds until at least two weeks pass, sometimes more!" Bilbo asked looking at me in worry. I scoffed.

"That's what I thought as well, but she assured me that she was fine and the boys wanted to see you and show off their daughters." Thorin whispered to Bilbo.

"I am feeling just fine, Bilbo. Now, may I introduce Lili, daughter of Kili, and Mili, daughter of Fili, Princesses under the mountain." I said proudly, motioning to each one.

"Kili, Fili, wait, what?" Bilbo asked as he couldn't figure it out. His confused expression made Fili and Kili start laughing quietly.

"Master Baggins, they are both wed to Bekah. It is not uncommon in our culture." Thorin explained. The look on Bilbo's face was priceless.

"Right, well, congratulations to you both then, I suppose. I always did think there was more between you three. They are magnificent little babes." Bilbo said as he snapped out of his reverie.

"Is that a baby, Mister King?" The young Frodo asked, tugging on Thorin's coat sleeve. Thorin leaned down and picked up the young hobbit easily, bringing him closer to Fili, who opened his jacket for the little boy to see our baby girl.

"That, young Master Frodo, is Princess Mili." Thorin told him.

"She looks much too young to be a princess." Frodo said laughing. "Why is she a princess?" The little hobbit looked up to Thorin with his big blue eyes. I chuckled at the young one's curiosity.

"Because her Father is a prince, young one." Thorin explained. Frodo looked up at Fili with eyes wide.

"You're a prince?!" He exclaimed, looking at Fili.

"Aye, as is my brother, right there." Fili said pointing to Kili who was smiling happily.

"Wow! So that means that she's a princess too, right?!" Frodo said pointing to Lili.

"That she is, Master Frodo." Thorin replied.

"That's so cool!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Now, Frodo, remember, we keep our voices down around sleeping babes." Bilbo said as Thorin put the young hobbit back down.

"Oh, right, sorry!" The little boy said, looking up at us.

"Its alright, young one, they sleep like their fathers anyways." I said leaning down to ruffle the little one's dark curly hair.

"If you are the King and they are Princes, are you their father?" Frodo asked, looking up to Thorin curiously.

"No, little one, I am their Uncle, just like Bilbo is yours, you see?" Thorin explained easily. The little Hobbit boy just smiled up at Bilbo, nodding happily.

"Why don't we show Master Baggins and Master Frodo their new rooms?" Dis said happily to Thorin as she tickled the little Hobbit.

"You look just like Mister King!" Frodo said as he walked hand and hand with Dis up the stairs.

"That is because I'm his sister, young Master Frodo!" Dis told him happily. What surprised me is when Thorin had decided to give Bilbo a room in the royal chambers. Maybe Kili was truly right after all.

I was feeling quite beyond exhausted and sore by the time we reached the room and I knew Mili would be waking up to feed soon.

"Bilbo, I'm sorry to cut my visit short, but I'm afraid I need to retire for the day. My body is still a bit sore and weakened." I told Bilbo as I leaned against the wall. Fili and Kili were both at my side in an instant.

"Oh my, well then you had better go and rest and I will see you soon. Perhaps I can make you some lovely tea to help ease the pains. After all, I do live here now!" Bilbo said happily before Fili and Kili whisked me off to our room to rest.

* * *

Sooo... BILBO'S BACK! :) Let me know what you think! I originally had the baby's name as 'Tili' but decided to change it to 'Mili' because it was just too cute! I've recently been taking to watching Kiwi TV shows and 'The Almighty Johnson's' has quickly become one of my favourites! Review! -Bex-


	20. Chapter 20

A month and a half later, things were finally starting to settle into a routine with the girls and Bilbo came over about every other day to help while Fili and Kili did their princely duties.

"How are my lovely princesses today?" Kili asked as he and Fili walked through the door. I was cleaning up after Lili, who was now able to run around and Tili was just looking around from her spot in her bassinet, cooing happily.

"Lili, my love, why don't you show Daddy what you learned today?" I told her as she ran to her father.

"Da-da!" She said as Kili picked her up.

"Did she just—?" Kili asked incredulously.

"Da-da!" She screamed again happily. I smiled as I watched Kili's expression turn ecstatic.

"Thats right, my little princess, I'm your da-da!" Kili exclaimed happily as he swung her around in circles. "And who is that?" He pointed to Fili, who was smiling proudly.

"Da!" Lili squealed in laughter, clapping her hands. The look on their faces was priceless.

Tili started crying at the loud noise and Fili walked over to the bassinet, lifting her into his arms quickly. She stopped crying in an instant.

"How you both are able to do that, I will never know." I muttered, laughing while I picked up the last of the toys.

"It's a gift, darling." Kili told me, kissing my head before turning to Lili. "How about we go visit Nana for a little bit?" Kili asked Lili whose eyes widened with happiness. I wondered why, but didn't ask as Fili and Kili took the girls two doors down to Dis' room, returning a few minutes later without them.

"Why did you leave them with Dis?" I asked curiously as they reappeared.

"Because, we wanted to talk to their mummy... alone." Fili said as he wrapped his arms around me from the back, and Kili kissed me, addling my thoughts.

"W-what about?" I managed to say between Fili kissing my neck and Kili kissing my ear.

"We were discussing things earlier and came to the conclusion that we have two little princesses…" Fili began, still kissing my neck. I let out a moan.

"Yes... and?" I managed to squeak out.

"…We need a prince." Kili finished. I had to admit, the thought had crossed my mind several times in the passing days. I knew exactly what they were doing.

"I'm not going to ever know what it feels like not to be pregnant again, am I?" I said laughing as they led me to the bed.

"Not if we have any say in it…" Fili responded, smirking as he pulled off my dress.

A month later, I found myself throwing up in the rubbish bin. I groaned as I rested my head on the wall, ready to kill two princes for subjecting and seducing me into this again. This had to be some type of record for how many pregnancies in under two years. I heard a knock at the door and I knew it was Bilbo.

"Come in!" I yelled. Sure enough, it was Bilbo, and he rushed over to my side.

"Are you sick? What's wrong? Do I need to take you to the healers?" Bilbo asked quickly, worried for me.

"No, no. I'm fine, it will pass." I reassured him. "Though I might have you send for two princes that I would like to kill at the moment." I mumbled the last part.

"And why would you want to kill— oh… dear me." Bilbo said putting the pieces together. "Why don't we get you to the bed and I will take the girls to Dis so you can rest for a moment?" I nodded and Bilbo helped me to the bed and left with both the girls.

I quickly fell into a light sleep and about twenty minutes later, both Fili and Kili came rushing through the door. I cursed under my breath at the hobbit.

"Bekah! Bilbo said you were ill!" Kili exclaimed as he rushed to my side.

"I am just fine, thank you. However, neither of you will be when I am done with you." I mumbled the last line.

"What have we done now?" Fili asked carefully.

"One of you bloody well got me pregnant again!" I shouted loudly, standing up. Their faces nearly exploded with excitement.

"You're—"

"Again—"

"So quickly—"

"Thought this one would at least take months—"

"Must be some type of a record!" Kili finished excitedly as I stood there glaring at them both.

"After this one, you boys had better let me and my body have a rest, got it?!" I yelled at them. "Caring for two daughters under a year old and having morning sickness at the same time is not a pleasant experience."

I leaned over to fix my boot and Fili began to look at me strangely.

"What is that on your hip?" Fili asked, walking over to me, lifting my tunic up to see my hip. I turned to look at what he was talking about, seeing a royal blue tattoo looking mark on my skin.

"I haven't seen it before…" I said as I looked at the mark. Two crossed axes. It looked vaguely familiar. Fili and Kili were standing speechless in front of me, and I had never seen them speechless. "What? What is it?"

"We need to find Uncle." Kili said as he stared at the mark. Fili grabbed my hand and pulled me out the doorway ushering me all the way to the throne room.

Thorin had been speaking with Lord Dain of the Iron Hills when we walked down the pathway briskly.

"Leave us." Fili commanded. I hadn't ever really seen him use his authority like that, and it was very intimidating. I, however, was beyond confused. Dain bowed and left immediately. Thorin looked up to Fili in worry.

"What is so important that you needed to end my meeting so urgently and in such a way?" Thorin asked quickly.

"Bekah is pregnant again." Fili responded, his voice still intimidating. Was something wrong? I looked at him, panicking a little. They obviously knew something I didn't.

"That, indeed, is very good news but I don't see why it couldn't wait until after my meeting…" Thorin said, confused. Kili pulled up my shirt to show Thorin the mark on my hip. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he kneeled to look at the mark.

"Will someone please explain what is wrong with me?" I asked, getting frustrated how everyone was so speechless.

"Durin the Deathless…" I heard Thorin whisper. I looked at him with a confused and worried expression.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN! TWIST! _**


End file.
